The Aftermath of the Second Summer of Love
by Nightcore Prime
Summary: This is the first of a few stories I am thining of making, so this is the first installment, lots of Eureka Renton
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Thank you, Nirvash" Renton said.  
"Renton, let's go home" Eureka said lovingly  
"Yeah, back to our planet" Renton said as the couple fell from the sky towards the surface of the Earth.  
As the couple fell one question came up in both of their heads, "How are we going to stop?". Then the unimaginable happened, Eureka's wings began to spread, it then caught onto the trapar, and then they flew through the sky.  
"I didn't know you knew how to fly Eureka, when did you learn?" Renton said humorously. Eureka smiled.  
"I don't know, but we will now be able to land safely, which is good." Eureka said in relief.  
Soon enough, the Renton and Eureka landed safely on the ground and they started their trek to find their way back home. They walked for what seemed to be hours until they saw a familiar sight, the large amber hill they encountered last time they had been there. They decided to stay on the beach for a while, to relax and reminisce the time they had together on that beach.  
"Hey, Renton" Eureka said.  
"Yes, beautiful" Renton replied happily.  
"Do you remember when we first got here, how we were all afraid and confused, we didn't know what to do?" Eureka asked.  
"Yes, I do, that wasn't the best time, but we overcame it together, why are you asking?" Renton inquired.  
"It's because we are here today that proves that we can overcome anything together, and even reap some rewards." As she leaned onto Renton's shoulder. They cuddled for a few minutes until Renton had a great idea pop into his head.  
"Hey Eureka" Renton said.  
"Yes, Renton" Eureka said smiling back.  
"Have you ever gone swimming?" Renton asked in a curious tone.  
"No, I haven't, when I was younger as you know, I was part of the SOF, and was always on mission, and they were never near water and I never needed to learn how to swim, but I have heard it is quite a lot of fun." Eureka replied.  
"Well then time to get up, because I am going to teach you how to swim, because we have the whole ocean to ourselves, the only thing is…" His face began to turn red.  
"What is it, you need to go in a bathing suit, but since you don't you need to go in your underwear." Renton and Eureka's faces simultaneously turned cherry red.  
"Okay, then, you go over there and change, and, I'll stay here, I'll call you over when I'm done." Eureka said embarrassed.  
Renton immediately sprinted over to the other side of the beach and into the forest, as he got changed. Not too long after he left Eureka called him, and told him she was ready to get into the water. Renton walked over, and saw Eureka and he nearly passed out on the spot, but regardless, he and her went into the water and had a wonderful time swimming.  
As they were swimming they decided, to go out further, and in the distance they saw smoke.  
"Renton!" Eureka called.  
"Yes, what is it?" Renton said in somewhat of a panicked state.  
Eureka pointed towards the smoke.  
"Eureka, you stay here, go back to the beach, I'll check it out." Renton said.  
"No!" Eureka said, grabbing his arm, "I am going with you as she spread her wings and slowly emerged from the water, we can get there faster, if we fly."  
So, Renton was picked up by Eureka, they quickly flew back to where their clothes were, and got changed in a hurry, then they flew over to the other island.  
"You're heavier than you were a few hours ago Renton" Eureka said humorously.  
Renton laughed "It's probably thanks to the swim we just had."  
They both laughed for a second, but then they remembered why they were there, they went over to where the smoke was to find, Dewey's old ship, crashed and rusting.  
"Stay here, this is outside of conversation, I'll go and investigate the cause of the fire" Renton said.  
Eureka didn't like it, but she agreed. Renton, was soon deep inside the wreckage of the ship, the smoke had dissipated, so he could walk through the halls without worrying about the smoke. He then reached the bridge of the ship, and was surprised to see that some of the equipment was operational. _"How is this stuff still online, it should have all been destroyed in the fire, with the rest of the ship?"_ Renton thought to himself. He decided to go and get Eureka and bring her inside, now they had some materials they could use.  
When Renton got outside, he found Eureka and she immediately tackled him, she was crying.  
"I thought something had happened since you hadn't come out of there for so long." She said while crying into his chest.  
"I'm sorry Eureka, but I do have some good news, some of the equipment that is inside the ship is still operational, all I need is some time and I can use it to help us communicate with the Gekko, or make us a way out of here." Renton said happily.  
Eureka was happy, she wanted to go home as soon as possible, she wanted to see Maurice, Maeter and Linck as soon as possible.  
But then, Renton had a better idea, as he looked around he saw a mountain, which climbed all the way up to the surface, which was left after Dewey's attack on the control cluster. He suggested this idea to Eureka, she thought it was a good idea, but it would be difficult. It was late, so the two made a shelter out of some scrap metal on Dewey's ship and found several blankets and pillows in soldiers quarters.  
"Don't worry Eureka, I will make sure we get home soon, with that the gems on both of their foreheads began to twinkle in unison, as they slowly fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**  
The next morning Renton woke up before Eureka and decided to look around the remains of the ship for anything that could be eaten because he wanted to make breakfast for Eureka. He managed to find some rations and fruit in the remains of the cafeteria. Eureka woke up not too long after Renton started cooking.  
"Renton, what smells so good?" Eureka asked as she wiped sleep out of her eyes.  
"Breakfast, I was able to find some food in that ship and decided to cook it, because we have a lot of work to do today" Renton replied proudly.  
"Thank you Renton" Eureka said wearing a bright smile.  
The two ate their food, it was delicious, Renton to a mixture of fruits and made a fruit salad and was able to find some ham and fried in on a pan. After they finished Renton and Eureka began tearing reflection film off of the bottom of Dewey's ship so Renton could make his board. A few hours later the board was finished and Renton and Eureka went out and checked the waves and they both noticed that a huge wave was coming, one large enough to take them all the way up and out of the great wall and back to the world where everyone is waiting for them.  
"Eureka, could you please find anything we may need and give it to me, I'll see if I can find a bag" Renton asked nicely.  
Eureka nodded and hurried because she knew she had limited time and a lot to get together.  
As Renton got the bag he walked outside and stepped on a piece of amber, he picked it up and saw the ring was engraved with the letters R & E, so Renton took the piece of amber and put it into his pocket, and went back inside and got a hammer and broke into the piece of amber and managed to get the ring out. Just then Eureka walked in.  
"Renton.. what are you doing in here with a hammer?" Eureka asked curiously.  
"E-E-Eureka, I'm not doing a-a-anything" As he hid the ring behind his back.  
Eureka gave him a suspicious glare, but decided not to investigate. When she left Renton let out a sigh of relief, and put it into his pocket. "I'll give this to Eureka when the time is right" He thought to himself. As soon as he walked outside he saw Eureka with all the stuff she thought they need, he found a lot of food and water and medical supplies from the last time they were here. Soon all of the stuff was loaded into the bag and around then the wave was beginning to come up, so Renton got onto his board and Eureka got ready to run and pick up on the trapar. The wave hit and it was magnificent, Renton started going up and Eureka instantaneously shot up and past Renton.  
"Catch me if you can" Eureka said while laughing.  
Renton took that challenge and before long had caught up with Eureka and started to pass her, the surface was in sight, it was the last push. Renton and Eureka got up at the same time and as soon as they did the trapar exploded, it was a magnificent sight to see. They slowly fell to the ground laughing and they laid beside each other still laughing while debating who won. It was night time where they were and decided to set up camp for the night. Renton set up a fire and they cooked the food Eureka gathered and enjoyed it.  
They were going to go to bed soon, so they had gotten ready for bed but then Renton called Eureka:  
"Eureka!" Renton called.  
"Coming" Eureka replied.  
Eureka came running to where Renton was.  
"Yes Renton?" Eureka asked kindly.  
Renton got onto his left knee and reached into his pocket and grabbed the ring and started talking.  
"Eureka from the first day I met you, I have been in love with you, I loved you while I was on the Gekko, I loved you when I wasn't on the Gekko and I have loved you everyday, Eureka, I want to be with you for the rest of my life. Eureka? Will you marry me?" Renton said firmly.  
Tears began to form in Eureka's eyes, she leaped onto Renton.  
"YES!" She yelled.  
Renton took the ring and put it on her ring finger and they kissed.  
"This is the best day of my life" Renton said cheerfully.  
"Me too, I'm so glad I met you Renton, and that we're together now" Eureka said while smiling and crying tears of joy.  
Renton pulled out a radio he was able to scavenge and played a song called "Best Day of my Life" by American Authors. He started singing for Eureka.  
I had a dream so big and loud  
I jumped so high I touched the clouds.  
Whoa-oa-oa-oa-oao  
I stretch my hands out to the sky  
We dance with monsters through the night  
Whoa-oa-oa-oa-oao  
I'm never gonna look back, whoa  
I'm never gonna give it up, no-o-o  
Please. Don't. Wake. Me. Now  
This is gonna be the best day of my life  
My li-i-i-i-i-ii-fe  
This is gonna be the best day of my life  
My li-i-i-i-i-ii-fe

I howl at the moon with friends and then the sun came crashing in  
Whoa-oa-oa-oa-oao  
But all the possibilities  
No limits, scars, epiphanies  
Whoa-oa-oa-oa-oao  
I'm never gonna look back, whoa  
I'm never gonna give it up, no-o-o  
Just. Don't. Wake. Me. Now  
This is gonna be the best day of my life  
My li-i-i-i-i-ii-fe  
This is gonna be the best day of my life  
My li-i-i-i-i-ii-fe

I hear it calling  
Outside my window  
I feel it in my soul  
The stars were burning so bright  
The sun was out 'till midnight  
I say we lose control  
This is gonna be the best day of my life  
My li-i-i-i-i-ii-fe  
This is gonna be the best day of my life  
My li-i-i-i-i-ii-fe  
This is gonna be  
This is gonna be  
This is gonna be  
The best day of my life  
Everything is looking up  
Everybody up now  
This is gonna be the best day of my life  
My li-i-i-i-i-ii-fe  
The song ended and Eureka looked so happy, for her this was the best day of her life.  
"That was beautiful Renton" Eureka said.  
"I'm glad I was able to meet you, and the one thing I love the most about you is that even though I'm a coralian, you still love me" Eureka said.  
"Eureka, there is nothing in this world I wouldn't give for you, I want you to remember that, but now let's go back to bed, we have a big day ahead of us because we are a few kilometres from Bellforest and Grandpa." Renton said proudly.  
"Ok" Eureka said as she got into bed.  
"I love you" They said simultaneously, then their gems blinked together. They kissed one more time and then went to sleep. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**  
Morning came quickly for both of them, they woke at the same time and ate and started their long trek back home.  
"How far away is your home Renton" Eureka asked fatigued from walking for so long.  
"Only about 10 more minutes until we get there" Renton replied.  
"Good" Eureka said.  
Then, Eureka tripped on a root and twisted her ankle.  
"Eureka, are you alright?!" Renton said surprised and worried.  
"Yes, I'm alright, but I don't think I can walk on this foot anymore" Eureka said upset.  
"Ok, in that case…" Renton said, while picking her up in a princess carry position.  
Eureka jumped  
"RenTON!" She said as she was being picked up.  
"I'll carry you home like this" Renton said firmly.  
Eureka blushed and nodded.  
Renton began walking more, he got a closer look at Eureka's wings, they were the epitome of beautiful, but even without them she was the sole diamond of Renton's life. About 8 minutes later, Renton was on the outskirts of the town, he looked at the town and it had seen a lot of changes since he last saw it and it was much more developed, the old buildings looked newer and much cleaner. Eureka told Renton that her ankle was feeling better, so he put her down. As they walked down the street, one sign caught Eureka's eye: 'Renton & Eureka Thurston Lifting Park'.  
"Renton…" She said surprised.  
Renton looked at the sign and his jaw nearly hit the ground. He was both proud and confused because there was a park named after him and Eureka. While he was looking at Eureka still in awe that they have their own park, someone came yelling Renton's name and nailed him right in the chin with an upper cut, sending him back a few metres. Renton adapted quickly an saw the man charging at him again, but Renton was ready, but didn't realize who it was, by then he shot upwards and kicked him on the side of the head. Finally, he noticed who it was.  
"Nick?" Renton asked.  
"Yeah, you jerk, what happened to you, you've been gone for over a year and who told you to become the hero of the Second Summer of Love" Nick said furiously.  
"I didn't choose to…, wait, hero of the Second Summer of Love?" Renton said confused.  
"Yes, you basically saved the world, and without letting me in on the action, I might as well slug you again" Nick said winding up.  
"Stop fighting" Eureka said running between them.  
Nick was surprised to see this girl with wings, so he did what she said and lowered his fist.  
"Who're you?" Nick asked.  
"I'm Eureka, and don't hit Renton!" She said while intensely glaring at him.  
"Ok, I won't hit him anymore, and back to the discussion, hero." Nick said enthusiastically  
"I did what I had to, to protect Eureka, and if I saved the world in doing so, that's good, but know that wasn't my priority when I saved Eureka, and besides, where is everyone, you're the only person we've seen in the past few minutes." Renton asked.  
"Everyone is probably at your Grandpa's house getting their boards fixed because yesterday there was a huge wave that everyone rode on, but it shattered their boards." Nick replied.  
Hearing this both of them started running towards the warehouse, Nick tried to follow them, but Eureka and Renton took flight and left him in the dust.  
"You will explain what happened in the past year you were gone!" Nick yelled as they flew away.  
As Renton and Eureka reached the garage, they saw a gigantic line of people outside of the garage, and was surprised to see Maurice on the outside attending to the customers, while Maeter was letting people know when their boards were done and Linck offering refreshments while they waited. Renton and Eureka knew it would be impossible to get in through standard means, so they went through an open window to find Axel working on a board.  
"WHAT IN THE NAME OF… Renton?" Axel shouted.  
"Yes Grandpa, it's me, I'm back, with Eureka" Renton replied happily.  
Axel ran over to his Grandson and gave him a huge hug, and then looked at Eureka in awe.  
"You've changed a lot young lady, I like your wings, do they work?" Axel asked curiously.  
"Thank you Mr. Thurston and actually yes, I didn't know they did until Renton and I were falling from the sky" Eureka said kindly.  
"Well that is very cool, so how about you two go see your kids, but first you two should go and shower, you have been gone for over a year and I doubt you have showered in a while" Axel suggested.  
 _That's true_ Eureka thought to herself.  
"Yeah, you said it" Renton said.  
"Wait a second, Renton I didn't say anything how did you hear that" Eureka inquired.  
"Yes you did, I just heard you, it's not like we can read each others… no way" Renton said surprised.  
"So you're telling me we can talk telepathically?" Eureka asked.  
"Yes we can, and how amazing is that!" Renton announced.  
"Ok you two now you won't have to yell at each other when you swap showers, now get going" Axel ordered.  
"Eureka, you can go shower first, I'll stay here and help Gramps out" Renton suggested.  
"Why don't you come with me?" Eureka asked  
Hearing this Renton's face turned 50 shades of red.  
"Maybe another time Eureka, I'm needed here for now" Renton replied gently.  
"Renton…." Eureka pouted.  
"Another time, alright?" Renton replied nicely.  
"Alright" Eureka replied still pouting, but feeling a bit better as she ran off to the shower.  
"So, how far have you two gone?" Axel asked sarcastically.  
"W-W-WHAt? NO, I CAN'T DO THAT TO EUREKA, SHUT UP OLD MAN!" Renton shouted.  
"Okay, sheesh, it's just a joke, don't get your balls in a tangle" Axel said laughing.  
About 20 minutes later both Eureka and Renton had finished showering and had changed into clothes that Axel gave them, Eureka had to wear some Renton's clothes because Axel lacked female clothing. Although Eureka didn't mind all that much.  
"Sorry you have to wear my clothes Eureka" Renton apologized.  
"It's alright, but it would be nice to have my old clothes back" Eureka said.  
"We can try to get in contact with the Gekko, or we could shopping, it's up to you" Renton suggested.  
"If it's alright with your Grandpa we can go shopping, but first I think we should go see the kids." Eureka insisted.  
"Yeah, you're right, maybe they'll want to go shopping too" Renton replied  
"Let's go find out" Eureka said enthusiastically.  
They walked into the waiting room to find very few people left, only about 5-6 people waiting for their boards. They saw all three of their kids taking care of the customers. At the sight of the two of them they all dropped everything and ran at them.  
"MAMA, PAPA!" They all yelled as they tackled Renton and Eureka to the ground, both laughing and crying.  
"Where have you been all of this time" Maurice asked patiently as he got off of them.  
"We went back to the promised land after I got Eureka out of the command cluster" Renton replied.  
"You've gotten bigger Renton" A teenager said as he walked up to him.  
"Ryan, you big lug, how've you been all of this time" Renton said smiling and laughing.  
"I've been in school, doing what everyone else has been in this town, but I am surprised at the fact you have a girlfriend and three kids already" He stated.  
"Well these kids are adopted, but I love them all from the bottom of my heart" Renton said proudly.  
"Well said dude, now if you'll excuse me, my boards ready, so I'm gonna get out of here" Ryan said.  
"Alright dude, I'll talk to you later" Renton said in farewell.  
"Papa, did you know you are known as the hero of the Second Summer of Love" Linck said loudly.  
"Yes, I did, but so is your Mama, so don't leave her out on the hero action, or in this case heroine" Renton said cheerfully.  
After hearing this the rest of the people there got up and started asking multiple questions, like 'What did you do while you were gone', 'Can I have your autograph', 'Can you come to my daughters' birthday party' and more. Both Renton and Eureka were overwhelmed by all of these sudden questions, and felt surrounded, so they took the kids around back and asked them if they wanted to come shopping after they were done work, which they agreed to, so they have a few more minutes until they can leave.  
Finally, about half an hour later they were ready to leave. Axel was kind enough to provide Renton, Eureka and the kids with $2000 for shopping for mechanical parts, clothes, food and anything they wanted. As they walked into town, Eureka's wings caught the eyes of tons of people.  
"Ummm.. Renton, all of these people are staring at me" Eureka said telepathically.  
"Try to ignore it, if they try to do anything, I'll stop them, I won't let them hurt you" Renton sent back confidently.  
"Thank you" Eureka replied wholesomely.  
Just then a few four thugs came up to them.  
"Hey wing girl, wanna ditch these losers and we'll show you a good time" Thug 1 said while smirking.  
Renton immediately got between him and Eureka.  
"Who the hell are you?" Thug 2 asked rudely.  
"Her boyfriend, now beat it!" He said protectively.  
"You little shit! No one denies me of what I want!" Thug 1 said infuriated drawing a gun and the others drawing guns as well.  
"Eureka, kids RUN! I'll hold them off, GO!" Renton ordered.  
Eureka knew this wasn't the time to argue, so she took the kids and ran. As they were running another thug was about to shoot at them, but was stopped by Renton and was forced to fire all four of his rounds into the air. The next one tried to shoot Renton, but Renton moved out of the way, but was shot in the left arm at the joint. Renton went down in horrendous pain, the thugs tried to go after Eureka and the kids, but Renton got to the one that shot him, bit his arm and made him fire three rounds into the back of his ally. While this happened the leader thug got to where Eureka and the kids were and was about to shoot them, but Renton got between him and Eureka, took three shots, but grabbed the thugs arm and made him shoot himself in the foot. By then, several police officers were on the scene, the four thugs were arrested, while Renton was on the ground shot several times and losing blood fast, with Eureka crying and screaming. Just then, Holland came around the corner with Talho, Gidget, Moondoggie, Hilda and Matthieu. They saw Eureka and immediately ran over as fast as they could.  
"Eureka, what's wrong?" Holland asked urgently, the saw Renton on the floor.  
"Holy shit, Renton, what happened?!" Holland yelled as Hilda and Talho took the kids away and called the Gekko to bring Mischa in a small ship.  
"H-Hey, Holland, I…was able…to protect…Eu…reka" Renton said weakly.  
"You did well, for now, stay awake, don't go to sleep on me" Holland ordered.  
"O-Ok, it's just really cold" Renton said drifting away.  
Hearing this Eureka couldn't stand there and watch, she got up, ran to the nearest store and got as many medical supplies as possible. She was able to get her hands on a lot of bandages. She applied them to Renton's wounds, in hopes of stopping the bleeding.  
"E..u…rek…a?" Renton said weakly.  
"Don't talk, just stay there, you aren't allowed to die on me, we just got home, we just got engaged, I want to live on with you, I want to have a family with you, so you aren't allowed to die here." She said passionately.  
"Don't worry…I don't…plan on dying…here" He said slowly while closing his eyes.  
Just then Mischa arrived and put him on a stretcher attached to the aircraft and took him up along with Eureka.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**  
Soon they arrived on the Gekko and Renton was rushed to emergency, only Mischa and Holland were allowed in, Holland and the others were picked up in a different shuttle piloted by Hap.  
"Why can't I come in and see him?" Eureka asked angrily.  
"Right now he is in a very bad state, he isn't ready to see visitors, but don't worry, Renton isn't one to die so easily" Holland said reassuringly.  
For the next few days Renton was in recovery after the bullets being removed from his arm and his chest, a bullet had grazed his heart and one had gone through his stomach, but luckily very little of his stomach acids seeped out, but it did a little damage to his organs. Eureka was devastated, she thought about how she should have helped him fight or told him to run too, or never have gone shopping in the first place. She was extremely worried about Renton and wanted to be able to be there beside him, because him being injured and her not didn't feel right to her.  
Meanwhile in the infirmary, Mischa was watching over Renton, when suddenly his heartbeat got significantly weaker, then he started bleeding again. Mischa was able to close his wounds, and tried to get his heartbeat up again, but no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't restart his heartbeat, Renton was dead.  
Mischa called Holland into the room, and he was shocked to find Renton's lifeless corpse on the bed before him with a white blanket over his head. Holland knew he needed to tell Eureka. Holland got to Eureka's room and opened the door to find glass shattered, clothes on the floor, holes in the wall and things everywhere, the room was trashed. He looked to his right to find Eureka lying on her bed, holding Renton's track suit.  
"Holland…" Eureka said quietly.  
"Eureka…" Holland replied nervously.  
"How's Renton, is he alright, when will he be moving again, can I go see him now?" Eureka asked aggressively and relentlessly.  
"Yes you can see him now," Holland said sadly.  
They walked down the hall towards the infirmary. Holland, stopped Eureka.  
"Eureka, I'm afraid Renton won't be moving again," he said with grief.  
"What do you mean, he wasn't shot in the spine he should still be able to move" Eureka said confused.  
"I don't mean it like that, it's just that he's… he's" Holland struggled to say.  
"He's what?!" Eureka shouted in worry.  
"Eureka, I'm sorry, Renton's dead…" Holland said in apology.  
Eureka stood there, shocked, she fell to her knees, and started to cry, but got back up and started running towards the infirmary.  
"Eureka!" Holland yelled.  
 _This can't be true_ Eureka thought to herself.  
 _Renton, Renton, RENTON, RENTON!_ she sent telepathically trying to get a response.  
She arrived at the infirmary swinging the door open to find Mischa writing condolence letters. Eureka ran over to Renton's body to find his body under a bloody blanket.  
"Renton…" Eureka cried.  
"Eureka…" Mischa said.  
Mischa left to give Eureka and Renton some time alone.  
"What about our promise, you told me you would stay with me forever, that you would protect me at all costs, you can't do that if you're dead" She said while crying and touched her forehead with his.  
Suddenly both of their gems began shining extremely brightly, then Renton was picked up by a mysterious force and a ball of light entered his mouth and he fell right back down to the bed.  
"Eur..eka" Renton said waking up.  
"Oh my god…" Eureka said with more tears forming in her eyes, but this time they were tears of joy. Renton had somehow come back to life.  
"MISCHA!" Eureka screamed.  
"What is it Eurek – Renton, oh my gosh, you're alive, how is this possible?" Mischa inquired  
"I don't know, I was in a very dark place, but then I saw a light and heard Eureka, so I followed it and here I am" Renton said.  
"Renton!" Eureka said giving him a huge hug and she wouldn't let go.  
Renton's wounds were all healed and he was able to move fine. He got up and out of the bed and started walking around. He walked back towards Eureka and gave a huge hug too.  
"I'm so sorry for leaving you, I will make sure it never happens again" Renton said nearly crying.  
"It's alright, you did what you promised and protected me, you should be proud of yourself, but for now, I want to talk to you in my room, because I haven't talked to you for days.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
News of Renton's revival reached many people as well as the story of his death captured by many people on camera and was spread throughout social media. This was an unbelievable turn of events, no one could believe it, Stoner had a hard time putting it into words for the reader of ray=out. Now Renton and Eureka are talking about anything because they haven't talked for over a week and they missed each others company.  
"How are you feeling?" Eureka asked with worry.  
"Well, I, uh, I feel great, my body feels replenished, like it is a brand new body. I can't really explain why, but when our gems touched amazing things happen" Renton said cheerfully.  
"It was sheer luck, I didn't know what would happen, but I'm glad it did, but next time something like this happens, I don't know what I'll do" Eureka said with tears forming in her eyes again.  
"Eureka, you saved my life, you brought me back from where even the best doctors can never reach me, you did the impossible, and that is one debt I will never be able to repay, I want you to remember that forever, and that I am eternally grateful" Renton said to reassure Eureka.  
"Thank you, Renton" Eureka said happily, as the two kissed.  
"We should go to bed now, we both have had a very long day and I can imagine you are very tired" Renton suggested.  
As Renton was getting up to leave, he felt a tug on his shirt, he looked back to see Eureka looking to the ground and a bit embarrassed.  
"Um, Renton, could you sleep here tonight, after all that's happened, I want you here with me" Eureka asked kindly.  
"Of course I will Eureka, let me just get ready and I'll be back" Renton said in a hurry.  
About half an hour later Renton and Eureka were both ready for bed, so they climbed into bed and were slowly going to sleep.  
"Hey, Renton?" Eureka asked quietly.  
"Yes, beautiful" Renton replied gently.  
"How are babies made?" Eureka asked enthusiastically.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**  
"Hey, Renton?" Eureka asked quietly.  
"Yes, beautiful" Renton replied gently.  
"How are babies made?" Eureka asked enthusiastically.  
Hearing this question Renton immediately froze and thought of a way out.  
"Uhhhh, babies, I.. uh, they, umm…, why are you asking?" Renton stuttered.  
"I want to have a baby, like Talho's child" Eureka replied in an excited tone.  
"Look Eureka, I love you with all my heart, but we are too young to do that, we need to wait until we are 18, and I am turning 16 in a few days, so we can't do it yet, okay?" Renton said gently.  
"Ok, but I don't understand why we can't have a baby" Eureka replied curiously.  
"We'll talk about it in the morning, but now we should sleep, alright?" Renton said carefully.  
"Okay, I love you" Eureka said proudly.  
"I love you too, Eureka" Renton replied in kind.  
The next morning Renton woke up before Eureka and went to go and get changed, and bumped into Holland and Talho walking with her baby Dewey.  
"Morning Renton" They said in unison, only to break out into laughter.  
"Morning guys" Renton said in an awkward tone.  
"You alright Renton?" Talho asked.  
"I'm alright, but there has been a development with Eureka" Renton replied with caution.  
"What did you do?!" Holland said aggressively as he picked up Renton by the shoulders.  
"Nothing, but last night, Eureka… Eureka said, uhh" Renton struggled to say.  
"What did she say?!" Holland said sounding more aggravated then before.  
"She said she wanted to have a baby, then I said we were too young, she kept asking why and then I told to go to sleep and we'll discuss it in the morning" Renton said quickly and aggressively then gasping for breath. Holland then put him down shocked at what Eureka had said.  
"I know this might be out of line, but could some of the girls teach Eureka about some of this stuff, because I don't feel comfortable telling her about it, because of two things, one because I feel like a target has been placed on my head and two I don't want to hurt her, so could someone like you Talho, Mischa, Gidget, Hilda, somebody who can teach her, please" Renton was begging now.  
"Alright Renton, I'll get the girls together and we'll all teach her, just make sure the kids are occupied, alright?" Talho said kindly.  
"Thank you" Renton said running away to get Eureka, only to be caught by Holland.  
"Everything okay Holland?" Renton asked.  
"I need to talk to you, so I'm going to come with you, while you go and get Eureka and the kids" Holland said wrapping his arm around Renton's shoulder. Renton immediately had flashbacks of the past.  
"Okay, whatever you say" Renton said kind of intimidated.  
Renton and Holland got to Eureka's room to find her with the kids playing with a toy that Renton made for them a while ago.  
"Hey Eureka, I need you to come with me, you too kids, I have something fun planned for you guys, you like video games right?" Renton said in persuasion.  
"Yay, games!" Linck yelled.  
"Where are we going Renton?" Eureka asked.  
"You'll find out, but don't worry, nothing bad will happen, we just need to take the kids to the game room, because I need to talk to Holland" Renton said.  
"Ok, I'll trust you" Eureka said with a smile.  
Soon, they dropped off the kids at the game room and got them going with enough games to last them for hours. A little later Renton took Eureka to see Talho and the girls on the ship and she looked a bit worried, but Renton assured her by letting her know this is for her own education.  
"Okay, now that that is done, I need to talk to you" Holland said as he picked Renton up by the collar.  
Soon Holland had pulled Renton into his room to find all of the guys there too.  
"What is this?" Renton asked intimidated.  
"We just need to lay down some guidelines and things you will not and cannot do in this experience." Holland said concretely.  
"Why do you need to tell me this?" Renton asked with a hint of sass.  
"Because this will be the kid that links humans and coralians forever, duh" Mathieu said.  
Thus began a three hour grill from Holland and the others and Eureka went through the same thing, but she got it a lot easier since she was on the receiving end and this was new to her.  
After the three hours had passed, finally Renton and Eureka emerged and Renton had a few bruises, but other than that he was fine, but Eureka was in a hurry to find Renton.  
 _Man, those guys really know how to beat a guy up when they give the wrong answer, still reminds me of the old days when Holland would beat me up on a daily basis, but I guess this is out of concern, I guess_ Renton thought to himself.  
Just then he saw Eureka run past the hallway he was walking through and started to try to catch up, but couldn't.  
"Eureka!" Renton called.  
Eureka stopped in her tracks and slowly walked back to the hallway Renton was in, but as soon as Renton's eyes met her's, Renton knew something was up. Eureka had this weird predatory look in her eyes, and Renton immediately knew this was probably Gidget's doing. Eureka suddenly started walking faster, and faster, and faster, Renton was a while away so it took a while for her to get to him, but Renton had a bad feeling so he started to walk backwards, and started to limp, trying to run.  
"Eureka, what are you doing?" Renton yelled as she got closer at an incredible speed.  
"Eureka, Eureka, Eureka! EurekA!" Renton yelled as he was tackled by the running Eureka.  
"Eureka, why are you chasing me so quickly" Renton said just as Renton passed out because he hit his head on the way down. Gidget came around the corner to find Renton on the floor. She started laughing, because what she told Eureka to do worked, now it was on to phase 2.  
Renton eventually woke up to find himself in his and Eureka's room. He was about to get up when he saw there was a handcuff on the handle bar of the bed and the other part on his right wrist. He was both surprised and scared, he had no idea what was happening, but just then Eureka walked in and sat down beside him.  
"How are you doing?" Eureka asked him kindly.  
"I am alright except for the fact I have been handcuffed to the bed, Eureka, what is going on?" Renton asked in a confused tone.  
"Gidget told me that this speeds up the process when it comes to having a baby, she said it works for Moondoggie" Eureka said firmly.  
"That's Moondoggie, Eureka, not me, besides did they even teach you how babies were made?" Renton asked a bit scared of the answer.  
"Yes they did, it only wanted to have a baby more" Eureka said enthusiastically.  
"Why, Eureka, why do you want to have a child so badly?" Renton asked.  
"It's because I want you to be a real father, I want us to be a full family, with Maurice, Maeter, Linck and our child, that's why" Eureka said lovingly.  
Renton almost cried when he heard this.  
"Eureka… Thank you, for letting me know, but the rule still stands that we can't have a child for another 5 years because of many reasons, ok?" Renton said gently.  
"Ok, but I want those 5 years to come quickly" Eureka said lovingly.  
"Now that that is sorted out, could you please release me?" Renton said while laughing.  
"Sure" Eureka giggled.  
"Oh yeah, Renton, when is your birthday?" Eureka asked.  
"Tomorrow, I'm a bit excited, why do you ask?" Renton asked.  
"Well, I was never given a birthday, so I was thinking it could be on yours and we can celebrate together" Eureka said happily.  
"Yeah, that would be great, from now on August 10th will be your official birthday" Renton said happily.  
Just then Gidget nailed her head on the door and yelped. She had been sitting there with a microphone and a recording device for a long time and had recorded the contents of their conversation for the longest time now. Gidget immediately noticed she messed up and immediately got her stuff and ran. Renton got up and chased her for a while, but she went into the brig and lost him. Not long later he started hearing their conversation on the announcements and immediately went to the bridge to find Holland, Talho, Hilda, Matthieu, Moondoggie, Gidget, Hap, and Stoner sitting there listening to their conversation and loving it. Holland got up and walked over to Renton.  
"I must admit, good job Renton, you held yourself back, good job, but we do need to put this on, it's just too good to miss" Holland started laughing.  
"Come on guys, this isn't funny, this is the second time you've eavesdropped on one of our conversations" Renton said embarrassed.  
"It's fine" Eureka said  
"I know it may be a bit embarrassing, but these are our friends, it'll be alright" Eureka said confidently.  
"Just so you know, some of this will be in ray=out" Stoner yelled across the room.  
"Cut us some slack will ya?" Renton said even more flustered.  
Everyone was laughing for a long time after that.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
Today was Renton and as of yesterday Eureka's birthdays, everyone on the Gekko was ready to celebrate as well as everyone else around the world. As soon as Renton woke up he knew that this day was going to be one with many ups and downs.  
"Eureka~" Renton sang a bit.  
Eureka was already awake, but barely.  
"Renton~" Eureka sang back.  
"It's your birthday" They said at the exact same time.  
Both of their faces turned extremely red.  
"I have a gift for you, I made it before we went to bed last night" Renton said happily as he took out a little music box that played 'happy birthday' on the piano.  
"I love it" Eureka said lovingly as she kissed Renton.  
"Come on let's go to breakfast" Renton said happily.  
As they walked down to breakfast they noticed the ship was rather quiet, much more quiet than usual. Eventually they got to the cafeteria to find no one in there, so they decided to make breakfast themselves. As they made breakfast they had a lot of fun and since they could speak telepathically, they didn't need to speak to ask for something. A few minutes later they finished making breakfast for everyone, before Eureka and Renton started eating, they called everyone down to the cafeteria. About 5 minutes later only the kids showed up for breakfast and were very happy to see their parents, they especially loved their cooking.  
About an hour later they finished their breakfast, and since no one else showed up, they decided to put the remains back in the fridge for later.  
"Where is everyone?" Eureka asked.  
"I have no clue" Renton replied confused.  
"Everyone was going somewhere in a hurry when they heard you wake up, Papa" Maurice said respectfully.  
"Yeah, I bet the ran because Linck wet the bed again" Maeter said laughing.  
"I did not" Linck said aggressively to his older sister.  
"Did too" Maeter said laughing even harder, as she started to run, so Linck chased her.  
"I feel like this is another joke, like the one they pulled yesterday" Renton said suspiciously.  
"I don't know this feels different" Eureka said as they entered their room.  
Renton tried to turn on the lights to the room, but they wouldn't switch on, it was pitch black, but then the light turned on all at once. Everybody was in the room and held presents and a huge banner that read 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY EUREKA & RENTON'. Both Renton and Eureka were shocked, never in their lives had they been surprised as much as right now.  
"Well, what do you think?" Holland said putting his arms around both Eureka and Renton.  
"I-uh, we, umm… Thank you" They said simultaneously, both wearing warm smiles.  
"Alright now who wants to open some presents?" Talho asked cheerfully.  
Everyone moved to the cafeteria, where they all sat down and gave Eureka and Renton their presents. Holland and Talho gave both of them an official marriage certificate, declaring that they were officially married. Moondoggie got Renton a new board that was red and white, just like his old one he lost. Gidget also gave Eureka a board, it was outlined with blue, but on the top and bottom had the colours of her wings. Stoner gave them an album of photos of them through the past years. Matthieu and Hilda gave both of them dolls that looked exactly like the two of them. Hap got them a giant cookbook since he knew how good cooks the two of them were. Lastly the kids got the several gifts: Linck drew a picture of the two of them and the Nirvash Spec 3, Maeter gave them two mugs with 'Best Mom' and 'Best Dad' engraved on them, finally Maurice gave them both matching socks, everybody laughed until they looked on the bottom of each sock and it read 'Hero of the Second Summer of Love'  
"Thanks everyone, this is probably the best birthday ever" Renton said happily.  
"Yes, thank you, this is the first birthday I have ever celebrated, it was amazing" Eureka said energetically.  
"Well it isn't done yet, come on to the hangar, and the launch ramp, we are hovering and I'll give you three guesses as to what were going to do" Holland said.  
Everyone grabbed their boards and got ready to have some fun.  
As they got to the hangar, Holland opened up the hatch and lowered the launch ramp. Everyone felt a large gust of wind, but after that the wind calmed down.  
"Ok, so what you're gonna want to do here is-" Holland was cut off by Renton and Eureka running by.  
Eureka slowed down so she could get a good view of the ground from a few metres from the edge, but Renton only picked up speed.  
"Renton, what are you doing?" Eureka yelled.  
She could only watch as Renton did a back flip and jumped off of the edge. Everyone was horrified, especially Eureka, but a few seconds later, Renton came shooting upwards, pulled off a cutback-drop-turn and landed back on the launch ramp. Everyone was amazed, but Eureka was just glad Renton was alright.  
"Why would you do that?" Eureka yelled.  
"You scared me half to death" she continued until she started laughing.  
"Sorry, but do you want to go together now?" Renton asked in apology.  
"Yes" Eureka said cheerfully.  
"Let's do it" Renton said as they started running.  
As soon as they ran off the edge, they hopped onto their boards and went at an incredible speed, until Renton hit a rough bit of trapar and fell off of his board, and went plunging to the ground.  
"Renton!" Eureka screamed, helpless to get to Renton fast enough.  
Renton was falling for a while until he saw water underneath him, he braced himself, until a person on a board came and tackled him out of the sky and landed safely in a pile of hay. Renton groaned as he rolled onto his chest and looked at his rescuer, it was a girl, with blonde hair and a large chest. She was already up off of the ground.  
"Are you alright?" the girl asked as she offered him a hand up off the ground.  
"Yes, I'm fi – ugh!" Renton groaned as he tried to take the girls hand but was stopped by the pain of his broken right leg and broken left arm, the fall took a toll on him.  
"Whoa, those look really bad, we need to get you to a hospital now!" the girl said quickly as she pulled out her phone and called 911.  
"Thank… you~" Renton said passing out.  
When Renton woke up, he was in a bed with his right leg and left arm in a cast and both his arms and legs tied down.  
 _Not again_ Renton thought to himself.  
Just then a doctor walked in with two armed guards.  
"I'm going to ask you this once, who are you, we are unable to identify you for some unknown reason, so do us a favour and answer" the doctor asked angrily.  
"My name is Renton Thurston, and where am I?" Renton asked with a bit of aggression.  
"Ok, Renton, you are… wait a second Renton Thurston?" the doctor paused.  
"Yes?" Renton replied suspiciously.  
"Oh my goodness, it is an honour to meet you sir, on behalf of everyone here, thank you for saving millions of lives after the Second Summer of Love, remove this man's restraints immediately" the doctor ordered.  
Soon Renton was able to move again.  
"Regarding your other question you are currently in a small town called Springer, we are far away from any sort of tech, which is upsetting, but any technology we do have is medical equipment" the doctor explained.  
"Is there any way to contact anyone, any phones?" Renton asked worryingly.  
"Sorry, any phones we have only communicate within this small town, if you want to contact anyone you need to go over 100 miles north of here to get to one" the doctor said sorrily.  
"Drat" Renton mumbled.  
"That's enough talking for today Mr. Thurston, you must rest" the doctor ordered.  
"When will I be discharged?" Renton asked in a rush.  
"You will be discharged in one month, but now, rest, okay?" the doctor said with concern.  
"Okay, thank you" Renton said thankfully.  
"Oh and one more thing, we found some coralian genes inside your body, so you may heal faster in certain areas than others" the doctor said.  
"Why is that?" Renton asked confused.  
"I don't know, but oh well, good night" the doctor said, for real this time.  
 _Eureka_ Renton sent telepathically.  
 _Renton! Oh my gosh, where are you, everyone is so worried about you_ Eureka replied.  
 _I am in a small town called Springer and am currently in a hospital because I broke an arm and a leg, I'm sorry this is how your first birthday party ended_ Renton thought feeling awful.  
 _It's alright, I'm just glad that you're alive, but now I must go, I will get Holland to try to get the Gekko to head to this town and we will come and get you_ Eureka replied quickly.  
 _Ok, thank you Eureka, hopefully I'll see you soon, bye_ Renton thought.  
 _Bye_ Eureka thought back.  
Renton went back to sleep relatively quickly because he had been through a lot today, this was one birthday that he would never forget.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**  
Renton woke up the next morning to find the girl who saved him reading a book beside him.  
"Ugh, morning" Renton groaned.  
"Oh, uh, uh, g-good morning" the girl said almost falling out of her chair.  
"Thank you, for saving me yesterday, I don't think I'll be able to repay that debt, by the way, what's your name?" Renton asked.  
"My name is May, and it was no trouble at all" May said kind of loudly.  
"Nice to meet you" Renton said holding out his hand.  
"Nice to meet you too" May said shaking his hand very aggressively.  
Just then Renton felt his left arm, it was completely healed, it worked, he was fine. He tried to use his leg, but was still in excruciating pain.  
"Careful, don't push yourself" May said in a worried tone.  
"Don't worry, I can use my left arm again which is good, do you know if they can cut off the cast?" Renton asked.  
"Yeah, I can check" May said as she ran off.  
A few moments later the doctor came in and took him to the X-ray room and took an X-ray on his left arm, to find it healed. She was surprised, but she still took off the cast and Renton was discharged from the hospital because he could use his newly healed left arm to use crutches.  
"Now all I need to do is somehow contact the Gekko and get back to everyone" Renton said enthusiastically.  
"Not so fast, you're not going anywhere with that broken leg of yours, you can stay at my house and let it heal" May suggested.  
"Thank you, but I can't stay for long, I need to head back to my friends" Renton said.  
"Ok, but only until your leg heals until then you can hang out with me" May said happily.  
"Alright, I guess I have no choice" Renton laughed a bit.  
Renton knew he needed to get back to everyone and fast, he could talk to Eureka telepathically, but since he hardly has a clue where he is, he couldn't tell Eureka exactly where he was. He was in an unfavourable situation, but he knew he would be alright.  
 _Renton_ Eureka sent telepathically.  
 _Yes, Eureka_ Renton replied.  
 _The entire crew has done research and we can't find a town called Springer, are you sure that's where you are?_ Eureka sent.  
 _I haven't been out of the hospital yet, but I will try to get a better view of where I am once I get outside_ Renton replied.  
 _Ok, but be careful, this doesn't feel right_ Eureka sent in a worried tone.  
 _I will and I will be sure to be home soon_ Renton replied ending the conversation.  
As soon as Renton went outside with May, all he saw were a few houses, a few small stores and two cars parked, the town looked deserted.  
"May, where am I, really?" Renton said in a suspicious tone.  
Before she answered him, May picked up a rock and battered Renton over the head with it, knocking him unconscious. All Renton heard before he passed out was laughing from May, who then picked him up and put him into her car, and she sped off.  
Hours later, Renton finally woke up to find his head bandaged up and his right leg bound to a pole used for support under a person's house. He was laying on a small mattress, only big enough to hold him from top to bottom and one blanket and pillow. It was quiet, but then he noticed there was glass all around him, the walls the ceiling, even the floor, the glass was reinforced and one sided, so only one side could see in while the other can't see anything on the outside, there was a lone steel door, that looked heavily reinforced.  
 _Eureka, I am in a huge pickle right now._ Renton sent quickly.  
 _What? What is it?!_ Eureka replied instantly.  
 _I have been taken captive by a girl named May who is also the reason I am still alive, she was the one who saved me._ Renton replied.  
 _Ok, we are still trying to find this place, if it even exists_ Eureka replied.  
 _Another thing, I won't be out in the open because I have been tied to a pole in this person's basement which is yet another problem_ Renton said with grief.  
 _I'll tell Holland all of this, hopefully, we can do something and fast, hang in there Renton, please_ Eureka replied hastily ending the conversation.  
About one hour later, a voice echoed through the room.  
"Good morning Renton" May said.  
Renton remained quiet.  
"You're not going to talk to me, bummer, even though I'm doing this all for you" May said deceptively.  
"Then explain to me how this is all for me, but giving me a concussion, by taking me captive in this room and bounding my leg to a pole, I would love to see a silver lining here" Renton said aggressively.  
"It's because I love you that I'm doing this, without me you would still be glued to that coralian monster you call your wife" May said confidently.  
Hearing this Renton, filled with rage, took all of the pain, stood up and tried to tear the rope that held him down to try and get out of there.  
"EUREKA IS NOT A MONSTER!" Renton yelled with everything he had.  
"Aww, look at us we're having our first fight, this is adorable, but don't worry, I'll free you from her grasp forever" May said maniacally.  
Then May opened the door and walked into the room with a syringe.  
"What the hell is that?!" Renton said in a panicked tone.  
"Oh, just a drug that will make it easier for me to erase your memories and free you of that monster, by the way was anything weird about that hospital to you?" May asked with an attitude.  
"Other than you, no, why?" Renton inquired.  
"Because that hospital excels in mental configuration, and I'm the one who taught them everything, as well as wiped their minds and rewrote them. I just wanted to let you know because once I finished the wipe, you will remember nothing of any past experiences, oh yeah, I forgot, I need to sedate you, be right back sweetie" May giggled.  
"No, no, no, no, NO!" Renton said struggling to get out, he didn't want to forget everything.  
 _Eureka!_ He sent telepathically.  
 _Oh my gosh, Renton, I called you several times and you didn't answer, I thought you were dead, what happened?_ Eureka asked quickly.  
 _May, the girl who took me captive is preparing to erase my memories and cut off our link, I will fight this for as long as I can, but I fear the worst, if this is the last time we speak, I want to let you know I love you_ Renton said in farewell to Eureka.  
 _No, we are going to get to you before she can erase your memories_ Eureka protested.  
 _Eureka, I'm sorry, it's too late, she has already come back and sedated me, I can't move and she is about to give me the needle that will erase my memories, Eureka goodb-_ Renton was cut off, as their link was severed.  
 _Renton? Renton?! RENTON?!_ Eureka sent aggressively until she felt a pain in her head. The pain rose slowly until it spiked and her head felt as if it was being stabbed and pulled apart at the same time.  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGH!" Eureka screamed.  
Holland walked in after hearing the screaming.  
"Eureka, what's wrong?!" Holland asked.  
"RentON!" she cried in agony.  
Then the pain subsided.  
"Eureka, what happened to Renton, were you able to locate him?" Holland asked.  
"Renton… His memories were erased by a girl named May, he's… he's gone…" Eureka said quietly only to fall back into tears.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**  
Renton woke up the next morning in a bed in an odd room. He looked around and saw some water sitting on his bedside table and a picture of May on the table too. Just then, May ran in and tackled him.  
"I was so worried about you Renton, don't you ever make me worry like that again" May cried into his chest.  
"Who are you?" Renton asked.  
May stopped crying and looked up in shock.  
"You don't remember me?" May asked in horror.  
"No, more importantly who am I?" Renton asked confused.  
"Your name is Renton Anderson, you were born and raised in this small town of Springer, but then your parents passed away. You have been through many things but you met me along the way, and we were meant to be, so we are boyfriend and girlfriend. I'm shocked you don't remember this" May said with tears forming in her eyes.  
"I'm sorry, I don't remember anything, how did I lose my old memories?" Renton inquired.  
"You were hit over the head by a steel beam, you had time to recover, so the wound is gone, but you just woke up and now you have amnesia, oh honey, why did this happen?" May cried into his chest.  
Renton felt obliged to pat her on the shoulder, but since he didn't know much about anything, patting her was all he could do.  
"Ok, honey, it's quite late, so you should get to bed, we will talk more in the morning, unless you want me to stay with you" May said seductively.  
"No thank you, I'd like to sleep alone, I have a lot to think about" Renton said bluntly, unaware that this hurt May's feelings.  
"Ok then, goodnight, sweetie" May said kissing him on the forehead.  
As May left she grinned, her plan worked, Renton was now completely vulnerable and ready for manipulation. Her ultimate victory was a few feet from her grasp.  
As Renton went to see, a small blue light flashed in his dreams, he then saw a white and red machine, with a large back with what looked to be two seats.  
"Renton" the mysterious robot said.  
"How do you know my name?" Renton asked with a bit of fear.  
"You and I have been through a lot of adventures together, but with another as well" the robot stated.  
"Who are you, and who is this other person, what are you doing in my head, WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS?!" Renton exclaimed.  
"Be calm, Renton, my given name is Nirvash, and the other person of whom I spoke is Eureka, the person who you should truly be with, your mind has been manipulated by a girl named May, but you mustn't give up, you must get out of her grasp quickly or else you will become a puppet" Nirvash said with worry.  
"How can I trust you, how do I know that this is true?" Renton asked aggressively.  
"Ask yourself, your memories, are not gone, they are in pieces, scattered in our mind, shattered, but scattered, and can be regained. Trust me Renton, please, you may not remember what I have said here, due to that woman's drug, but try to" Nirvash said fading away.  
Renton awoke suddenly to find it was next morning, he looked around the confines of his room, he saw a pair of clothes sitting on a chair next to his bed. He got out of bed, and slowly and carefully slid into the chair with the clothes on them and slipped into them. After he got changed, he saw a pair of crutches at the door, so he hopped on one leg to get to them and mounted them.  
As he walked out the door, with the help of his crutches, he went over to the stairs, and was able to get to the bottom safely. He turned around the corner and found May at the stove cooking breakfast.  
"Morning" Renton said with half a smile on his face.  
"Good morning honey" May said running over to him and hugging him, being careful not to tip him over.  
"How did you sleep?" May asked.  
"I slept fine, thanks, how about you?" Renton inquired.  
"Long and beautifully, that's the thing about this place, its so tranquil" May said happily.  
"That's good, so what's for breakfast?" Renton asked.  
"Eggs and Bacon" May said.  
"I hope I like them, I don't remember what I do and don't like" Renton said looking towards the ground.  
"Well let's find out" May said as she got the food onto plates and they started eating.  
Back on the Gekko, Eureka was still devastated by the fact that Renton had been kidnapped by some psychopath. She has been holed up in her room for the past few days ever since that last message, and she just lay there on her bed, with Renton's shirt in her arms. Everyone on the Gekko, was aware of Eureka's unstable heart at the moment and were doing everything they could to find him, but it wasn't enough.  
 _I should probably go and see everyone, it has been a while and I haven't eaten in over a day_ Eureka thought to herself with a depressed tone.  
Eureka, slowly walked out of her room, only to pass out, by a blinding light that knocked her out. Eureka woke up in a dream and saw a lone figure standing a few metres away from her.  
"Nirvash?" Eureka asked with surprise.  
"Yes, Eureka, I have been provided with the opportunity to talk with you, but I am afraid, I have bad news" Nirvash said sorrily.  
"Is it about the fact that Renton has been wiped of his memories, because I know that already, and it plagues me" Eureka said.  
"But, I actually spoke with Renton and you should know what that means" Nirvash said.  
"What would that mean?" Eureka said with a hint of interest.  
"Renton didn't completely forget everything, there is still a part of his memories that is still holding together, and that's the part of his mind that is coralian, you see that drug was made to erase the human mind of it's memories, but he has a partially coralian mind, so that part was unable to be affected by the drug, so he still remembers a little bit, but those memories are struggling to be held together" Nirvash said.  
"Oh my gosh, do you know what we can do to help him?" Eureka asked impatiently.  
"I do not, but there is only one thing we can do and that is to have faith in Renton, for him to regain his memories and return to us himself" Nirvash said.  
"Do you know of anything that could help him speed up the mental recovery?" Eureka asked in a hurry.  
"Maybe a reminder, maybe hearing your voice or seeing a picture of you could help him remember everything, but if that girl is able to administer more of that drug before this can happen, he will be gone for good" Nirvash said sadly.  
"Are there any weaknesses to the drug?" Eureka inquired.  
"There is a three day wait period, if you give a person more than one shot of this drug within two day, the victims brain can not handle it, and it would kill him, but since this girl doesn't seem interested in killing him, I don't think we have to worry about that" Nirvash said with hope.  
"Ok, thank you Nirvash, what would I do without you?" Eureka said with tears flowing down her cheeks, but with a smile.  
"I do what I must to help you, now time for you to go back, goodbye Eureka" Nirvash said, slowly fading away.  
Eureka suddenly awoke in the infirmary to find Holland, Talho, Mischa and the kids there watching over her.  
"Mama!" The kids yelled as the jumped on her.  
"How are you doing Eureka?" Talho asked.  
"Much better than I was before" Eureka said, wearing the first smile that she had worn in what ha felt like years.  
"What happened in there, your brainwave activity was off the charts?" Mischa asked.  
"I saw Nirvash, we talked about Renton, I know what happened to him, but better, I know how we can save him, but it will be near impossible, because we don't know where he is, but I have an idea" Eureka said confidently.  
"What do you mean?" Holland asked.  
"Come with me and I'll explain" Eureka said, only to be stopped by Mischa.  
"Eureka, go back to bed it is past 11 o'clock, you've been out for a whole day, we'll talk about all this in the morning, ok?" Mischa said softly.  
"But-" Eureka was cut off.  
"No but's, you're in my care right now, you can wake up early to work on this tomorrow, now back to bed" Mischa ordered.  
"Alright" Eureka said, as she slowly marched back into the medical bed.  
Everyone left, one after the other as Eureka slowly drifted off to sleep, to have a huge day ahead of her, which can decide the fate of Renton.  
 **One day before next vaccination**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**  
The next morning, Eureka woke up at 6 am and ran down to the bridge, and found Holland and Hap, having coffee and talking.  
"Holland, Hap, come with me" Eureka ordered.  
As Holland and Hap heard this, they immediately chased after Eureka, as they ran down to the strategy room.  
"I have a plan to get Renton's memories back, it's a long shot, but it might work, but I'll need Mathieu, Jurgens and a few other people's help for this" Eureka stated.  
"Ok, then lay it down for us, whats the plan?" Hap asked.  
"Ok, here's the deal" Eureka said quickly.

Renton woke up the next morning with a slight headache, in his dream he remembered seeing a small girl with green wings, he couldn't make out the face or anything else, except that. When he woke up, he noticed, there was no pain in his leg anymore, he put it on the ground and tried to walk, he was fully able to. He was extremely happy about this, so he ran downstairs on his newly healed leg.  
"Morning May" Renton exclaimed.  
"Morning ReNTON! WHAT ARE YOU DOING ON YOUR…leg?" May said confused.  
"It healed, just this morning, isn't this great?" Renton said.  
May was both happy and conflicted, because now Renton could move on his own, which was bad news for her plans.  
"That's great news, now go back upstairs and wait for me" May said.  
"Actually, I wanted to go to a city nearby, if that's alright" Renton asked.  
"Sure" May said with a smile, but behind was angry that he was basically forcing her to let him leave the house.  
They got into May's small but nice convertible, it had a compac drive, so it rode trapar, but required very little to float. Within the next few minutes they were inside a gigantic metropolis, filled with stores, hotels and more. They parked their car and Renton got out immediately and looked around in awe.  
"Hey, is it alright if I have some money to go shopping, in the event I need it?" Renton asked with a huge smile.  
May was sucker for Renton when he smiled, so she gave him what he wanted and let him run off, but she tailed him, from not too great a distance either.  
Renton ran from shop to shop, window shopping until he came upon this little figurine shop. There was a small doll, with teal hair and green wings, a headache started to form in his head, he looked up and saw a picture of him together with a girl on a board made for two, flying in the evening in front of a sunset. As soon as this happened, his head felt like it was being torn in two, he immediately started running from where he was, towards the nearest bathroom.  
 _What was that?_ Renton thought to himself.  
Just then as he walked out he saw a billboard in the centre of the city, playing an ad for a new movie coming out soon, it looked like a superhero movie of some kind, but then, all of the screens around him went to black, white and grey. Then suddenly, Eureka's face showed up on every screen around him.  
"Renton" Eureka said, as she said it, the sound of his name echoed through the entire city as there wasn't a screen without her face on it.  
"If you are out there give me a sign, let me know, please, I am worried sick and I need you here with me" Eureka said almost crying.  
"Papa" Linck, Maeter and Maurice yelled all at once.  
The sounds of all these voices rang through Renton's head, his head was tearing him apart, but he stood there, he didn't know what to do, he was stuck, he physically couldn't move.  
"Renton, we all need you back on the Gekko, Renton, I love you!" Eureka yelled, on the top of her lungs.  
With this a ringing came to Renton's ears and it wouldn't stop, suddenly, his memories, began flowing back into his head, it hurt him, he was screaming in pain, while he was completely unaware of anything going on around him. May could only watch as all that she worked for crumbled before her, but there was one thing she could do, capture Renton again and start over, as she pulled out a taser.  
Renton stood up slowly, now with all of his memories back, he was in a panic, he was fully aware of what had transpired while he lost his memories, so he dropped the money given to him by May and ran. May immediately ran after him in a hot pursuit, but then she decided to hijack a car and chase Renton down with it.  
 _Eureka!_ Renton basically yelled in his head.  
 _Renton, Yes!, I knew it would work, where are you?_ Eureka asked in a hurry.  
 _I will tell you in a minute, I am being chased by a car, with May at the wheel_ Renton replied, only to start running even faster.  
"You are mine Renton, no one will ever take you away from me!" May yelled, as she accelerated.  
Renton immediately took a hard left down a different road, where he knew may would have a hard time following him. He ran inside a large mall and immediately ran for the downstairs portion of the mall. He ran up to a stranger.  
"Hey, would you please tell me what city this is" Renton panted.  
"This is New York City dude, ever google maps, jeez, tourists these days" the man said walking away.  
 _Eureka, I am in New York city, and according to this map, I am in Pacific mall on 7th street is that specific enough?_ Renton asked jokingly.  
 _Yes, now hang on for a little longer, we will be there in 10 minutes, were not far from there_ Eureka replied.  
As soon as she ended, Renton heard a large amount of crashing from upstairs and knew it could only be one person, May. She was heading right down towards where Renton was, with an assortment of weapons on her back from what Renton could see from where he was, and his eyes widened as well as focused because he knew that this was going to be a big fight.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11  
Renton was face to face with the girl who took him away from everyone and everything he loved, he knows she is heavily armed and ready to take him dead or alive, this was one fight he could not afford to lose, for if he did it would be over for him.  
"Hi honey, you ready to go home?" May asked as she giggled.  
"Yes actually, but to where I belong May, I am grateful for you letting me stay at your house, while my leg healed, but what you did was selfish, now all I ask is that you stand down and let me go" Renton asked calmly.  
"Aww, honey, who said anything about you going back to that monstrosity, you are staying here with me, and I will use lethal means to keep you if I must" May said with a smirk.  
Renton's muscles flared at the sound of May calling Renton a monstrosity, he wanted to go and punch her, but he knew he needed to be smart about this.  
"I'll say it you one more time, let me leave peacefully" Renton ordered.  
"No" May said as she picked up a rifle and pointed it at Renton.  
"It's high time, I immobilize you again" May said pulling the trigger.  
In response, Renton did a barrel roll over to a corner, behind a small wall and used it as cover. He knew he needed to move, because he was a sitting duck, because May wouldn't stop firing. He saw a large stray piece of metal he knew he could use as a shield for a short period of time, he immediately ran over to it and kicked it up, caught it and placed it between him and May and her bullets. After a few shots, Renton ran back for another place for cover, as this happened May ran out of ammo, and grabbed her other rifle with a higher rate of fire and more ammo. May was angry.  
"You can't use that piece of scrap metal for much longer Renton, face it, you've lost" May said while maniacally laughing.  
"I don't think I've lost yet May" Renton said as he picked up a rock and threw it right at her.  
May shot at the rock many times, but kept missing, just before it hit her face she caught it with the left hand and put it down, when she looked back to find Renton, she noticed he was gone, nowhere in sight. May growled.  
Renton had run into a laser tag arena and hid in there. He knew he needed to get May in here if he could have any chance of getting away from her.  
 _Eureka, are you here yet?_ Renton asked in a hurry.  
 _We are almost there, what store are you in?_ Eureka asked  
 _I am in the laser tag arena on the lowest floor, and May is coming after me with several weapons, and from what I can see she has two rifles, one she has already used, two pistols and a large knife_ Renton said.  
 _That is a lot of weapons, overkill if you ask me_ Eureka said, trying to lighten the mood.  
 _I know right, she said she was trying to capture me, not kill me_ Renton said.  
 _Well hang on for a little while longer we will be there in about two minutes_ Eureka replied.  
 _Ok, I have to go now_ Renton said quickly.  
"Oh, Renton where are you, I know you are in the laser tag arena, why don't you be a good boy and come out and meet me" May said laughing.  
"Why don't you come in and find me" Renton taunted.  
"Fine, I'll be right there, don't go anywhere" May laughed.  
Renton immediately got up, as quietly as he could and got to an advantage point, somewhere he could always see May. When he got there, May was already on the base floor, in the centre of the arena. She had her rifle in hand as she was ready to fire when Renton showed up.  
"Come here May, I've got something to show you" Renton taunted.  
May immediately ran towards where Renton was to find no one there, she looked around and saw no one and nothing, until she heard something rolling in her direction.  
 _A rock? A tire? What is it?_ May thought to herself.  
It wasn't any of those things, it was a barrel, and a large on at that, she immediately ran in the opposite direction, back down the ramp.  
Renton made that distraction to draw her further from the entrance. The distraction worked and the boulder kept rolling even when she shot at it, it wouldn't stop, until she was at the very back of the arena as it kept turning and chasing her because the walls were very easy to follow as well as roll something along it. She finally kicked it a few times and it finally slowed down to a halt, but she was stuck the barrel wedged itself between two walls, she was stuck with no way out. Using this Renton immediately ran for the entrance to find Eureka, Holland and 6 soldiers there all armed with small rifles.  
"RENTON!" May screamed on the top of her lungs.  
"Renton!" Eureka yelled as she ran to him and hugged him.  
They hugged for a few seconds.  
"I am so sorry for leaving you alone, even though it was for a few days" Renton apologized.  
"It's alright because you are with me now" Eureka said with a large smile and tears of relief.  
"Renton, where is May? In there?" Holland asked.  
"Yes, she at the back of the arena, she is stuck behind a large barrel that has blocked her into a small crevice" Renton replied.  
"Alright, you heard him, go in men, but be careful, she is armed and dangerous" Holland ordered.  
The soldiers ran in quickly straight to the back of the arena.  
"You truly are amazing Renton" Holland said nodding.  
"Thanks, but it was pure luck my plan worked, even with everyones help it would've been a long shot" Renton replied.  
Suddenly they heard several large bangs, and they knew what they were gunshots.  
"What's happening in there?" Holland yelled into a communicator.  
"The suspect is active she is killing us one by- AAAGH!" the transmission was interrupted.  
"Oh no" Holland said under his breath.  
They saw a lone figure slowly walk out of the arena, the person was dragging something along. It was May, covered in blood and pulling a corpse with her. As she walked out of the arena, she threw the body in front of Renton, Eureka and Holland, who were terrified.  
"That is what happens to people who don't give me what I want" May said in a horrific tone.  
May pulled out her pistol and pointed it towards Eureka.  
"I have two shots left, I saved them for the two people who can ruin me, that's you Holland, Eureka" May said glaring at the both of them with her blood red eyes.  
"Holland, take Eureka and run, NOW, I can hold her off, I won't lose, and I will be home for dinner tonight" Renton said kissing Eureka.  
"No, I'm not leaving you again" Eureka cried.  
"Eureka, it's you she wants to kill, as well as Holland, if you two leave it will make things a little easier, don't worry" Renton said softly.  
Holland picked up Eureka and ran. Eureka was begging Holland to stop and go back, but he would have none of it, Holland knew that this was Renton's fight.  
"So, you're gonna face me alone, unarmed and still fatigued from regaining your memory, you have guts honey, but it won't be enough" She said as she pointed her gun at him.  
"Of course you need a gun to take me down, I understand, since I know you can't fight me without weapons" Renton said taunting her yet again.  
"Fine then" May said, she dropped her guns and immediately charged at Renton with a knife. Renton quickly spun and dodged, only to see May swing her knife towards him, so he put his arm to her forearm to stop the swing. She immediately went for his calf, which he again blocked, so she went for the head even quicker, but again he blocked, she went to stab him in the stomach with a dive, so he dodged it, while tripping her, making her fall to the ground, which she used as an opportunity to slash his leg. She made a fairly deep cut on his left leg, which made him kneel for a minute.  
"Well, well, look who's leg is injured again, just a lamb to the slaughter, well I guess capture this time" May laughed.  
"I'll create a new life for you Renton just you wait" May said raising her arm.  
"RENTON!" a voice yelled in the background followed up with a bang.  
May suddenly stopped, she started shaking, and suddenly fell to the floor. Renton looked at her back and saw two long metal cords on her back, this could only be one thing, a taser. Renton looked up and saw a sight he never thought he would see. It was Dominic and Anemone, they came running to where Renton was.  
"Renton, are you ok?" Dominic asked.  
"I'll be alright, more importantly, what are you two doing here, how did you know where to find me?" Renton asked.  
"When you first disappeared, we were on vacation in Bellforest, we were just there for the tranquility, but then Holland contacted us and informed us of the situation. He came and picked us up and we've been on the Gekko ever since. We were mobilized with Holland and the others, but only I was armed, Anemone was told to go to be a witness, but to always be behind cover until the suspect had been deemed unable to continue. When we first got here, we saw the wreckage of May and her little stunt and we were shocked. When we finally got down here, we saw you and her locked in a huge fight, so when we saw that she wasn't moving very much I pulled out my taser gun and took the shot." Dominic explained.  
"Wow, sorry to make you guys do all this for me" Renton said.  
"It's alright, we owe you this much, Mr. Hero" Anemone joked.  
Just then May begun to wake up and get her range of motion back, only to be met by the barrel of Dominic's taser gun.  
"May Jackieson, you are under arrest for second degree murder and kidnapping, anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law and you have the right to remain silent" Dominic said as he handcuffed her and pulled her off the ground.  
Dominic walked away with May in custody.  
"Renton, help me, you aren't going to let me go to jail are you? Heh, heh, honey? Renton?!" May called.  
Renton could only look to the ground.  
"I WILL GET ALL OF YOU FOR THIS, I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE ON ALL OF YOU AND RENTON WILL BE MINE!" May screamed.  
Dominic walked her up and out of the mall.  
"Can you walk?" Anemone asked.  
"I'm not sure, but I can try" Renton said getting up.  
Renton put weight on his left leg only to fall back down.  
"Nope, I can't right now, sorry" Renton apologized.  
"It's alright, here, let me give you a hand" Anemone said offering him a hand up, which he took.  
Anemone put one of his arms threw it over her shoulders as she helped him all the way out of the mall. As soon as they got out, Renton was greeted by the Gekko state as well as a medical team waiting for him. The day had been long and harsh, but it was over, and Renton could finally go home to where he belongs.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12  
Renton woke up the next morning to find Eureka and the kids all piled over and around him, they all slept in the same bed as him, and by the looks of things Eureka was the first to join him, and later the kids decided to hop on. He slowly and carefully got out of bed and tried to make sure he didn't wake anyone up, he took his first step and immediately fell to the floor with a large thump that woke everyone up.  
"Renton!" Eureka cried as she rushed over to him.  
"Papa!" the kids yelled.  
"Don't worry, I'm fine, I forgot I injured my leg and took a step and fell, I didn't mean to wake you, sorry" Renton apologized.  
"Renton, you've been through a lot to get back to Mama and the rest of us, you don't need to say sorry for anything" Maurice said proudly.  
"Thanks Maurice" Renton replied patting his son (adopted) on the shoulder.  
"So, who wants breakfast?" Renton said in a better tone, as he crawled and got his crutches.  
"I do!" Linck yelled.  
"Me too" Maeter replied in an instant.  
"Alright then, Eureka, do you want breakfast too?" Renton asked with a smile.  
"Yes, let's go" Eureka replied as she picked herself up off the ground.  
The family walked down to the cafeteria, they saw Holland and Talho having a cup of coffee with their child.  
"Renton, what are you doing, you can't be up and moving around" Talho said surprised.  
"I'm alright, besides I have the kids and Eureka to catch me if I fall" Renton replied strongly.  
"Don't worry about him Talho, he's fine, he's a man and he can handle himself" Holland said backing him up.  
"Thanks Holland, and is that your and Talho's child, because this is the first time I met the little guy" Renton said happily.  
"Yeah, Talho gave birth while you were gone despite everything that was going on, we named him after you" Holland said proudly.  
"What?" Renton said surprised.  
"Well, he's a good kid and since we have seen how much you've matured since we first met, Talho and I agreed on naming our kid Renton, and by the looks of things, he likes you, I guess you're like his Uncle or Godfather or something like that" Holland said in a confused tone.  
"I'm flattered that you guys named him after me, thank you" Renton said as he patted the young boys head, to receive a smile and a small giggle from the infant.  
Around that time Eureka and the kids had gotten their breakfasts ready, and Eureka made one for Renton, they all sat down and ate, as Talho and Holland finished their coffee.  
About 30 minutes later, everyone was finished their food and were ready for the day ahead of them.  
"Hey, Renton, I need you to come with me, I need to talk to you about what happened while you were with May" Holland ordered.  
"Yeah, sure, I can tell you anything you need to know" Renton replied slowly getting up.  
"Wait!" Eureka said while getting up quickly.  
"I want to hear what happened too, I understand little pieces, but I want to hear it from the Renton, the person who experienced it" Eureka stated firmly.  
"Alright, you do have a right to know, you two are married after all, and there should be no secrets between a married couple" Holland said nudging Renton's shoulder.  
"Um, can we go and talk now please, this isn't a topic I love, so I want to fill you guys in" Renton said as he hobbled along to Holland and Talho's room.  
When the group got to their room, Renton told them everything from top to bottom about what happened while May had him, Eureka was upset about what had happened, but was glad that it was resolved before things could get far worse. Holland was shocked at the story, he heard fragments from Eureka, but hearing the whole story made him shake a bit, it was a lot to take in.  
"I can't believe you had gone through that over the span of a few days Renton, but I'm glad that it's over, you did well, in spite of the fact that you had amnesia" Holland said putting his hand on Renton's shoulder.  
"Thanks, I know that wasn't a feel good story, but now I hope you have all the info you need" Renton replied.  
"Yep, got it all on recording, we will be using this in court against May, she is going to jail, and nothing can change that, and the bail amount will be too high for anyone to pay, so we can be sure she will stay there. So you can rest easy Renton, you deserve it, but for now, go back to your room with Eureka, you should relax, you've been through a lot and that leg still looks like crap" Holland said in a lighter tone.  
"Alright, I'll see you and everyone else in a little bit" Renton said as he left with Eureka.  
"Renton… you are so much stronger than I am, and there I was thinking that I was a better man than you for the longest time, heh, how things change" Holland said to himself quietly.  
Renton and Eureka got to their room and Renton immediately flopped right onto the bed face first.  
"I'm sorry for making you hear all of that Eureka, it isn't a favourable topic, but it's over and thank god for that" Renton said.  
"Yeah, now we are together and no one will change that" Eureka said softly.  
"Yeah, but there is one thing that is bugging me, Eureka, about May when she and I were fighting…" Renton began.  
"What is it?" Eureka asked.  
"She was crying" Renton said firmly.


	13. Chapter 13

Renton and Eureka got to their room and Renton immediately flopped right onto the bed face first.  
"I'm sorry for making you hear all of that Eureka, it isn't a favourable topic, but it's over and thank god for that" Renton said.  
"Yeah, now we are together and no one will change that" Eureka said softly.  
"Yeah, but there is one thing that is bugging me, Eureka, about May when she and I were fighting…" Renton began.  
"What is it?" Eureka asked.  
"She was crying" Renton said firmly.  
"What?" Eureka said suddenly.  
"Eureka, I honestly think there is something more happening here than meets the eye, but we should rest for now, all of us have been through a lot and deserve a break, don't you agree?" Renton asked.  
"Yes, but what does she have to cry about?" Eureka asked with a hint of anger.  
"I don't know Eureka, but after all that she did, I don't think we need to worry about her coming after any of us anymore" Renton said with relief.  
"Ok, I believe you Renton, now lets go to sleep because that was almost a full day debrief" Eureka said gently.  
"Yeah" Renton said lying on the bed falling asleep.  
Renton fell asleep almost instantly, but Eureka stayed awake, she was thinking about May and why she was crying while she was being arrested, what did she have to cry about, she kidnapped Renton, erased his memories and kept him in her house like some caged animal. Eureka was furious about this, so she couldn't sleep very much.  
"Eureka?" Renton said softly.  
"Yes, Renton" Eureka replied.  
"Are you alright, you're not sleeping at all" Renton said with worry.  
"How did you know?" Eureka asked.  
"I know you very well Eureka, so I can tell when something is wrong or upsetting you, so out with it, you can tell me" Renton said trying to comfort Eureka.  
"Fine, I'm still bothered by the fact that May was crying when she was arrested, after everything she had done and the way she had acted, she doesn't deserve such a luxury of crying" Eureka said angrily.  
"I know what you mean Eureka, but how would you react if you were arrested, yes what she did was unforgivable, but still being arrested is no fun for anyone" Renton aid calmly and firmly.  
"You're right, I'm sorry Renton, let's go back to sleep" Eureka said now calmed down.  
"Good, good night Eureka" Renton said turning over and going back to sleep.  
"Good night" Eureka said doing the same.  
When Eureka finally fell asleep she awoke in a strange land, one that looked like the place where Norb and Sakuya left them when they went to through the Great Wall. She saw a lone figure standing there, the person was short and had grey hair, he sat there, on a mat drinking tea.  
"Hello Eureka" the short man said politely.  
"Gonzy?" Eureka asked.  
"Yes, I'm glad to see you are doing well, Eureka, and look who also decided to join us" Gonzy said pointing behind her.  
"Eureka?" Renton said  
"Renton? What are you doing here with Gonzy?" Eureka asked.  
"I don't know, I was dreaming about-. I was sleeping and then I suddenly appeared here, so I'm just as confused as you are" Renton said quickly.  
Eureka looked at him oddly, curious about what he was dreaming about, but Gonzy started speaking again.  
"Well, I'm the one who brought you two here, I have something to give you" Gonzy said reaching into his pocket.  
"It is a gift from the scub coral" Gonzy said taking the item out of his pocket.  
"Is that the-" Renton was cut off.  
"The Amita Drive" Eureka exclaimed.  
"Yes, and they have even prepared a new Nirvash for the two of you, with the same archetype, so you three will all be together again, the Nirvash is in the Gekko's hangar right now, so when you wake up it will be there" Gonzy said.  
"Wow, thanks Gonzy, I don't know what to say" Renton said, still in shock about this revelation.  
"Just, go back to your family and try out the new Nirvash, it has the same specs as the Spec-2 Nirvash, but we made a few customizations to the interior" Gonzy said winking at the two of them as he slowly faded away.  
"Thank you, Gonzy" Eureka whispered as Renton and Eureka went back to their own consciousness.  
The two of them woke up immediately, to find that it was 7 am, they immediately got changed and ran down to the hangar, to find the Nirvash, sitting in it's corner, just like it used to. Renton and Eureka immediately rushed over to the Nirvash and hopped into the cockpits, they were so happy. Renton felt something bulging in his pocket, he reached in to find the Amita Drive, they saw the compac drive, Eureka nodded and took Renton's hand, they placed the Amita Drive on the compac drive and the Nirvash's eyes glowed, giving her life again.  
"Nirvash?" Eureka said softly.  
"Hello, Eureka, Renton" Nirvash said in a soft tone.  
"Oh my gosh, you're back" Renton said happily.  
"Yes, and I am glad to be back, now we can have fun as a family, with you and the kids, but for now, go get some food, we'll talk later and bring the kids with you next time you come here, ok?" Nirvash said in somewhat of an excited tone.  
"We will, we'll be back in a little bit Nirvash, sit tight" Renton said.  
Renton and Eureka were beaming with happiness, they had wanted to have the Nirvash come back to them so they can have more adventures, meet new people, and be a family again.


	14. Chapter 14

Renton and Eureka rushed into the cafeteria to find everyone having breakfast.  
"Nirvash is back!" Renton and Eureka yelled as soon as the door swung open.  
Everyone froze at this news, but not the kids, they immediately got up and ran straight to the hangar and saw the Nirvash. The kids laughed and hopped into the Nirvash and saw the seat they were in while they were in the genuine promised land, and saw it was a lot more nice, the seats were much more comfortable and had seat belts. Just then all of the adults arrived in the hangar.  
"How did the Nirvash get here?" Holland asked.  
"It was Gonzy, he brought the Nirvash back to us, he even gave us the Amita Drive to give her life again" Renton said happily.  
"Really?" Talho said in a confused tone.  
"Well in any case, we need to contact the people at Tresoir, we need to run some tests on the Nirvash, besides, we also need to do some maintenance on the other LFO's and get more medical supplies, so we are heading to Tresoir next, and you all know what that means…" Holland announced.  
"A trajectory flight!" the kids yelled from inside the Nirvash.  
Everyone was excited for the trajectory flight because of the zero-gravity.  
"Alright everyone, get into your LFO's and strap in because in three minutes, we will outside of the range of Earth's gravity so get ready!" Holland yelled, running away to get to the ship's bridge.  
"This is gonna be awesome" Matthieu said with high amounts of energy as he got into his LFO.  
"C'mon, Eureka, kids, let's get into the Nirvash" Renton said as he started walking over to the Nirvash.  
"Yeah" the kids said in excitement.  
One at a time, the kids got into the Nirvash, they had some troubles getting in so Renton was helping them into their seats, then it was Eureka's turn to get in.  
"After you m'lady" Renton said proudly, offering to help her into the cockpit next to his..  
"Thank you, Renton" Eureka giggled taking his hand as he helped her up.  
"Trajectory flight in 5…4…3…2…1…0!" Holland yelled over the comms.  
Just then, everyone was shot back into their seats as they tried to escape Earth's gravitational pull. It was intense, but it was a short flight because the boosters were giving it everything they had and going full throttle.  
Not long after the take off, they were outside Earth's gravitational pull and zero-gravity came about all around the ship.  
"Is it alright for us to get out of our seats now Papa?" Linck asked Renton wanting to fly around.  
"I think so, but ask your Mama too" Renton replied.  
"Yes, it's okay Linck" Eureka said laughing and nudging Renton on the shoulder.  
Everyone unbuckled their seat belts and immediately started going for a flight. Renton and Eureka floated over to a window to get a view of the planet that they saved after the Second Summer of Love. They noticed that the world looked much more calm from above than it did from on the ground.  
"Hey Eureka" Renton said.  
"Yes?" Eureka replied.  
"Wanna try something different, I have been dying to do this for a long time" Renton said excitedly.  
"Sure, but I would like to know what it is" Eureka said sarcastically.  
"Do you want to try having a little race" Renton inquired with a grin.  
"Bring it on" Eureka said with her game face on.  
"First one back to the hangar and gets into their seat in the Nirvash wins. Whoever loses has to do whatever the winner wants for one day, starting tomorrow of course" Renton said trying to make a bigger deal out of the race.  
"Ok, that may be interesting, you're on" Eureka said smiling at Renton.  
"Ok, get your feet onto this wall to propel yourself forward, get ready to go in three…two…one… Go!" Renton said as the two of them roared off.  
Renton immediately took the lead, but there was a lot of ground to cover, but then Renton heard something odd, he couldn't put his finger on what it was. He looked behind him to see it was Eureka's wings flapping, pushing her forwards, at a very high speed. She roared past Renton and was able to make very sharp turns as if they were nothing to her. Renton kicked off of several walls, trying to catch up, but Eureka was too fast, all he could do was try to gain speed.  
Finally, Renton arrived at the hangar to find Eureka playing with the kids, but she was sitting in her seat, with a sly grin on her face.  
"Oh, Renton" Eureka said smiling.  
"Nice of you to join us" Eureka said giggling.  
"Alright, you win, man you are fast, I didn't know you knew how to use your wings in space, that's awesome, another thing to the list of the things that make me love you" Renton said smiling brightly.  
"Thank you Renton, but you can't forget about our little bet" Eureka said grinning.  
Renton immediately froze and dropped his head in sorrow, he was worried she would remember and was hoping that she had forgotten.  
"Everyone get strapped in, we are heading back down now, it may get a little bumpy" Holland said over the comms.  
"We will get down to our promise later, but for now, lets get ready for our descent" Eureka said.  
"Alright, that means you too kids, c'mon" Renton said quickly.  
Linck felt a bit mischievous so he jumped to the top of the hangar and shot himself downwards, landing right in Renton's lap, which hurt him more than he expected it to.  
"Please don't do that again Linck, you're going to break your Dad" Renton said breathing heavily in pain.  
Everyone was laughing a lot as they began their descent.


	15. Chapter 15

Soon enough, they arrived at Tresoir, the military weapons facility and landed and were greeted by Dr. Egan and other researcher there at Tresoir.  
"It's been a long time, Renton, Eureka" Dr. Egan said.  
"Yes, it has, and man, you've lost a lot of weight, good job" Renton said smiling at the once fat Dr. Egan to see a much more skinny man.  
"Thanks, now, I believe you have all come here for a reason, maybe concerning a specific LFO?" Dr. Egan said inching closer to the truth.  
"Yes, the Nirvash is back and Holland wanted us to bring it to you to check it out, do some tests and other things, you know the usual" Renton said sarcastically.  
"Well then let's get to it, this way guys, our staff will handle the Nirvash" Dr. Egan said walking away.  
"Oh, there's no need, and besides, Nirvash will only move for Eureka, myself and the kids, but only when they get older" Renton said looking at the kids who had their hopes up.  
"Awwww" the kids all moaned in sync.  
"Don't worry guys, it's for your own safety" Renton said patting Maeter and Maurice on the back.  
"Now, then, let's go Eureka, the Nirvash can move itself, but I think we should do it" Renton chuckled.  
"Yes, lets" Eureka smiled as she ran off with Renton.  
Not long after, the Nirvash was in it's robot mode standing in a lock, which enabled the scientists to do tests on the Nirvash. The process would take several hours so everyone had some time to spend.  
The majority of Gekko State wanted to have something to eat because they knew they shouldn't eat during a trajectory flight, so some of them were eating more food than they usually would have in a day. Renton and Eureka were in their room, talking, it was rather late, the time zone jump always made things difficult, especially when it came to sleeping.  
"Hey, Renton" Eureka said softly.  
"Yes, Eureka" Renton replied.  
"Remember when you proposed to me, that night?" Eureka asked.  
"I remember every bit of that night, and I will never forget it, why?" Renton asked, slightly worried.  
"I… I just want you to sing a song for me again, one that is just as good or better than that one, because I like it when you sing" Eureka said happily.  
"Ok, um… how about, Battle Scars by Paradise Fears that's a good song, I think you'll like it" Renton said just before clearing his throat.  
"Ok, since you like it Renton, I will too" Eureka said warmly.  
 **This is an anthem for the homesick  
For the beaten  
The lost, the broke, the defeated  
A song for the heartsick  
For the standby's  
Living life in the shadow of a goodbye  
Do you remember when we learned how to fly  
We'd play make believe we were young and had time on our side  
You're stuck on the ground  
Got lost can't be found, just remember the you're still alive  
I'll carry you home  
No, you're not alone  
Keep marching on  
This is worth fighting for  
You know we've all got battle scars  
You've had enough  
But just don't give up  
Stick to your guns  
You are worth fighting for  
You know we've all got battle scars  
Keep marching on  
This is a call to the soldiers  
The fighters, the young, the innocent, and righteous  
We've got a little room to grow, better days are near  
Hope, is so much stronger than fear  
So if you jump kid don't be scared to fall  
We'll be kings and queens in this dream  
All for one, one for all  
You can light up the dark  
There's a fire in your heart  
Burning brighter than ever before  
I'll carry you home  
No, you're not alone  
Keep marching on  
This is worth fighting for  
You know we've all got battle scars  
You've had enough  
But just don't give up  
Stick to your guns  
You are worth fighting for  
You know we've all got battle scars  
Keep marching on  
On and on, like were living on a broken record  
Sit and we wait and we drown there  
Thinking why bother play when it's unfair  
They say life's a waste, I say they lack belief  
They tell me luck will travel, I tell them that's why I got feet  
Left, right, left, right  
Moving along to the pulse of a heartbeat  
This could be the last chance you have to fly  
Do you like the ground, want it to pass you by  
Yeah, you had it all when you were just a kid  
Do you even remember who you were back then?  
What do you want in life?  
Will you be twice as strong?  
What would you sacrifice?  
What're you waiting on?  
Don't stop march on  
I'll carry you home  
No, you're not alone  
Keep marching on  
This is worth fighting for  
You know we've all got battle scars  
You've had enough  
But just don't give up  
Stick to your guns  
You are worth fighting for  
You know we've all got battle scars  
Keep marching on**

 **Keep marching o-on**  
"You never cease to amaze me Renton, you should really try going into the arts business, I love your voice, but I wonder where you got it from, weren't you a mechanic when you were younger, I thought you did more tinkering than singing" Eureka said a bit confused.  
"I did do a lot of tinkering, but my sister would always sing something to me before I went to bed and sometimes I would sing along and as time went on, I got better at it, I guess" Renton said.  
"Well, I'm glad you did, you really would make a good Dad" Eureka said with a warm smile on her face.  
"You would make an amazing mother, Eureka, but remember we need to wait a few more years until we are ready to have a kid, besides, it will be better for our child if we are more aged when he or she is born" Renton said thoughtfully.  
"Alright, that is true, but for now, lets go to sleep" Eureka said while she yawned.  
"Ok, good night Eureka" Renton said kissing Eureka on the forehead, which made her gem glow softly, and Renton's did too.  
While the two of them slept, in a prison far away, there was a large explosion at a prison on an island. From this explosion a girl walked out of the smoke and dust, it was May.  
"I hope you're stay at this prison was enjoyable, because now, you're coming with me" a voice said over a radio, as a small probe levitated near her head.  
"Who are you?" May asked.  
"Who I am is not important right now, you will find that out in due time, but for now, we need to get you out of here and we will talk more later" the probe said as it dispatched a handgun, 2 grenades and a large knife.  
"I don't know who you are, but thanks" May said rushing towards the exit, and cutting down anyone in her way.  
May soon reached the outside to find a motorboat there waiting for her. She hopped in, and as soon as she fastened her seatbelt, the boat raced off, it was on autopilot. May was very glad to be out of jail, so all she could do there was maniacally laugh into the night, as the boat sped off.


	16. Chapter 16

May woke up the next morning on a bed, there was a spare change of clothes sitting on the chair beside her bed. She got up, and was confused, she had no clue where she was, but she remembered escaping prison, and leaving the prison in a boat. Just then a tall man with long grey hair walked in with two girls dressed in military clothing.  
"Good to see you're awake" the man said.  
"Who are you and where am I?" May asked hastily.  
"You are in an abandoned hotel, that I decided to clean up and my name is Henry Pryce" Henry said firmly.  
"Ok, what do want with me?" May asked suddenly.  
"Your assistance actually, to help us with a little problem" Henry said in a reserved manner.  
"And that problem would be…" May asked slowly.  
"Renton and Eureka Thurston, these two individuals have been the enemy of many people for the longest time for a lot of people, and I am no different, you see many years ago, I was part of a secret organization called the SAD (Search and Destroy), all of our jobs were those only for people who aren't afraid of killing a lot of people for lots of money. We were hired by the military a lot to do the jobs, they didn't want to, because it would look too bad in the media. One day, was another mission, we were hired to take out a target in a desert canyon, but when we got there, there was no one there. Then, she showed up…" Henry said as his anger rose.  
"Who?" May asked.  
"Eureka, she was with the SOF and she shot and killed all of us, where we stood, on that day, I was the only survivor, she was ordered to kill everyone in our organization and everyone related to us, and that means family. She and other SOF members massacred my family, my friends and co-workers, and for that I swore that I would kill anyone related to that monster of a being." Henry said looking like he was about to erupt.  
"Which is where you come in, I am willing to employ you to locate and terminate Eureka and Renton Thurston and in return, you will be rich enough to live out the rest of your life as if nothing ever happened" Henry said in a persuasive tone.  
"So both Eureka _and_ Renton have to die?" May asked.  
"Yes" Henry said looking her straight in the eyes.  
"I have a proposition, I will happily kill Eureka, but I ask that instead of Renton being killed, you help me brainwash him and make him mine, and that can be, say, a spoil of war, so technically he will be dead, all ties will be severed, and everyone gets what they want" May said swiftly.  
"You make a persuasive case… but I am willing to accept it, but this only complicates things for you, I can give you the necessary materials, but it is up to you to use them, if you fail this mission, you will be forgotten, there will be no funeral, if you are captured, you will be left to face whatever fate awaits you, and there will be no salvation for you… are we clear?" Henry said with a sharp look in his eyes.  
"Crystal clear" May said putting on a smirk.  
"Very well, welcome aboard, May" Henry said, shaking May's hand.  
"When do we strike first?" May asked ready to fight.  
"I will inform you when it is time, for now, you rest, you've had a long night, and trust me, you will want to rest as much as possible, for what is coming…" Henry said that leaving the room.  
Back on the Gekko, Eureka and Renton were still fast asleep, until they both woke up simultaneously.  
"Renton?" Eureka asked in a worried tone.  
"Yes, Eureka" Renton replied still half asleep.  
"Did you just get a chill, you know, the kind of chill that comes around when something bad is about to happen" Eureka said a bit intimidated.  
"Yes, I did get one Eureka, but don't worry, I promised I would protect you with everything I had, and have I _ever_ lied to you?" Renton asked.  
"No, you haven't, thank you, Renton" Eureka said with a smile, as they both drifted back to sleep, because they were both extremely jet lagged, for they will need all the strength they can get, because what is coming will prove to be a fearsome opponent.


	17. Chapter 17

The next morning came quickly. Renton and Eureka woke up nearly at the same time.  
"Morning Eureka" Renton said, still half asleep.  
"Morning Renton, how did you sleep, besides that chill we got in the middle of the night?" Eureka asked.  
"I slept fine, thanks, how about you?" Renton asked.  
"To be honest, I'm still a bit worried, I still have a really bad feeling, I don't know about what, but I just do" Eureka said with a worried tone.  
"Don't worry Eureka, like I say, if anything tries to come after you, I'll take care of it, and make sure, it won't hurt you" Renton said assuring a scared Eureka.  
"Thank you, Renton" Eureka said kissing Renton.  
"Which reminds me" Eureka said with a sly grin.  
"What?" Renton asked.  
"You know, I just remembered we had a race yesterday with a bet attached" Eureka said still grinning.  
"Uh oh" Renton said, as he tried to get up and run, but Eureka grabbed his ankle and he dropped to the floor.  
"Oh, come on!" He said as she dragged him along.  
"Don't worry Renton, I'm not going to tell you do anything ridiculous" Eureka said laughing.  
"Then what are you going to tell me to do?" Renton inquired.  
"You'll see" Eureka giggled.  
Eureka and Renton walked into the hangar, and exited out of the ramp and walked towards the section of Tresoir where they were analyzing the newly returned Nirvash.  
"Ah, Renton, Eureka" Dr. Egan said.  
"Hello, Dr. Bear" Renton said walking up to him and shaking his hand.  
"I'm glad you two are here, we need to run some tests, and they need to be done with the pilots" Dr. Egan said.  
"Sure, Eureka, are you ready?" Renton asked in an excited tone.  
"Yeah, let's go" Eureka said running towards the Nirvash.  
Soon enough, Renton and Eureka were in their seats in the Nirvash and started it up.  
"Ok, Renton, Eureka, what we need you to do, is do some flying around, and a few tricks, just to get some data on it's maneuverability" Dr. Egan said.  
"Ok. Eureka, let's show them something that'll make their jaws drop" Renton said, kicking the Nirvash into full gear.  
The Nirvash sped off of a ramp and transformed and flew straight up for a long time. Then it did a back-flip and dove straight down and landed on the tip of the ramp and turned and stopped a little after touching the ground.  
"Is that all you wanted to do Eureka?" Renton asked.  
"No, not yet" Eureka said wanting to do one more thing.  
"Wait, we have all the data we need, you don't need to do any more" Dr. Egan said trying to stop them.  
"It's okay, besides, we want to do one more thing, besides, it has been forever since we have been with Nirvash" Eureka said happily.  
"Ok, you're cleared, go crazy" Dr. Egan said.  
"Alright, Renton, let's go" Eureka said smiling.  
"Whatever you say, Eureka" Renton said.  
The Nirvash went full speed up the ramp nearly breaking it into shards.  
"Renton" Eureka said putting her hand over the handle over the compac drive, which lifts it up.  
"Let's do it" Renton said nodding.  
The two of them lifted the compac drive with the Amita Drive on top of it and a brilliant green glow and suddenly a Seven Swell appeared. It was magnificent, there were bright colours everywhere, but that wasn't all. The Nirvash began to change it's physical appearance. The metal inverted and twisted and melted and moulded into the Spec-3, the same one that Renton flew in to save Eureka and brought about the Second Summer of Love.  
"Renton, this is…" Eureka said in awe.  
"This is amazing" Renton said while they were still transforming.  
"RENTON, EUREKA!" Dr. Egan yelled on the radio.  
"We're fine" said a voice, that sounded like two made into one.  
"Eureka, Renton, what's going on?" Dr. Egan asked.  
"We don't know, but for some reason, we feel like we can take on the world" the voice said again.  
"Come back down here" Dr. Egan ordered.  
Within seconds the Nirvash was on the ground and everyone was shocked at what they saw. Eureka had one of Renton's eyes and Renton had one of Eureka's eyes, and their bodies moved in perfect sync, so any movement they made was a combined one.  
"What happened to you two?" Dr. Egan asked.  
"I don't know, but all I know is that we have been linked, in body and in soul, so to speak" Renton and Eureka said at the same time.  
"You two can power down now, we have all the data we need on the Nirvash, but now we may need my wife to check you two out" Dr. Egan said.  
"Sure, and your wife?" they said in unison.  
"Oh, yeah, I didn't tell you, Mischa and I remarried" Dr. Egan said as Renton and Eureka got out of the Nirvash and it transformed back into the Spec-2 form.  
"Congratulations" Eureka said happily.  
"Yeah, we're happy for the two of you" Renton said with a smile.  
"Thanks, let's go inside and I'll get Mischa to examine you two" Dr. Egan said, walking away.  
 _Renton_ Nirvash said.  
"Yes, Nirvash?" Renton replied.  
 _Now that you two have reawakened my previous form, I have also reawakened a few abilities that I had when I first transformed in that form, but you didn't notice in your hurry to save Eureka_ Nirvash said, confusing Renton.  
"What abilities?" Renton inquired.  
 _If you or Eureka calls my name, I will appear before you, but only when the situation requires my presence, because using that ability takes a lot of concentration and effort_ Nirvash said both informing and warning Renton.  
"Thank you Nirvash, but I do have one question" Renton said.  
 _Yes?_ Nirvash replied.  
"Do you think Eureka and I will have any crises coming our way?" Renton asked in a worried tone.  
 _To be honest Renton, I think that you and Eureka have won your moment, but evil never dies, it only transforms, so it would be best to be ready for anything_ Nirvash replied.  
"Ok, thank you Nirvash" Renton said walking away.  
May walked into a dark room where he saw Henry and two men sitting there waiting for her to arrive.  
"May, please come in and sit down" Henry said assertively.  
"Sure, did you want to go over our plan of attack" May asked.  
"Yes, and I want you to meet your two co-workers Carolina Ryug and Jane Hart, I think the three of you will have a lot in common" Henry said grinning.  
"Ok, so what's the plan?" May said eagerly.  
"I have been told by an informant that Renton and Eureka are staying at Tresoir right now to test a newly returned Nirvash, so in response to this, we are developing special LFO's for the three of you, so you can defeat the new Nirvash" Henry said.  
"Ok, when are these LFO's going to be ready?" May asked.  
"They will be ready in about four days, we will strike in five days" Henry said strongly.  
"Sir with all due respect, how can we both get and learn how to pilot these new machines after receiving them less than 24 hours before we are supposed to use them effectively in battle?" Carolina asked.  
"You leave that to me, Carolina, we will have you learn how to pilot these LFO's in a quick and efficient way" Henry said abruptly.  
"Now, Jane, I have a special assignment for you" Henry said as she looked at the British brown haired girl.  
"What would that be?" Jane asked.  
"I need you to infiltrate the Gekko and try to make Eureka and Renton easier targets to eliminate" Henry said sternly looking her dead in the eye.  
"You promised me, you wouldn't eliminate Renton, and that he would be mine!" May yelled standing up.  
"My apologies, yes, make Eureka an easier target for abduction, do whatever you want with Renton" Henry said, in an uncaring tone.  
"Now, it would be better for this to happen unnoticed by anyone, so if we are able to capture Eureka, we can deal with her later, but if something happens and they begin to suspect you, take a hostage and get out of there, and push comes to shove, you will kill Eureka on the spot, but remember, it would benefit us much more if she is brought here, because we can use her and cause events that can change things in this world drastically" Henry said with a devilish tone.  
"Very well sir, but how am I going to get into the ranks of the Gekko state?" Jane asked.  
"You are going to walk in and act as a girl who needs help and make sure you appear before Renton, and no one else, understood?" Henry asked.  
"Understood" Jane replied.  
"Good, you all know what you must do, I suggest you all get some rest, dismissed" Henry said loudly.  
"Well then, Renton, Eureka, better watch your backs, because we're coming for you" Henry said under his breath.


	18. Chapter 18

Back at Tresoir, Renton and Eureka had undergone a few physical tests with Mischa.  
"So, what's the news Mischa?" Renton asked.  
"I don't know how to explain this, but Eureka, you are becoming more human, and Renton you are becoming more of a coralian, this may be because of the fusion that occurs when you transform the Nirvash into the Spec-3, but in any case other than that, I did notice that your brain waves are becoming more and more alike, so I can see that your mental connection has deepened" Mischa said.  
"Wait, does that mean that I may lose my wings?" Eureka asked in a worried tone.  
"No, you don't need to worry about that, what I did notice is that your body is trying to develop a function that allows you to tuck them away in your back, for when you don't need them out" Mischa replied.  
"OK, good, I was worried that they may disappear" Eureka said with a sigh of relief.  
"Eureka, wings or without wings I still love you" Renton said with a warm smile.  
Eureka blushed and walked out of the medical centre.  
"Well, is that all we're needed for, or is there something else?" Renton asked.  
"Nope, that's all, you're free to go" Mischa said.  
"Ok, thanks Mischa, see you around then" Renton said walking out.  
When Renton walked outside he saw Eureka waiting there for him, so they decided to go for a walk with Dominic, Anemone, to catch up since they hadn't seen each other for a long time.  
"So, Dominic, how's the relationship with Anemone going" Renton said as he nudged Dominic's arm.  
"It's fine, um, Anemone and I are engaged, but we wanted to wait for you guys to come back before we have the ceremony, but what about you two, I heard you two were engaged, but when is your wedding?" Dominic asked.  
"Well to be honest we haven't given it much thought, since there has been a lot going on since we got back" Eureka said.  
"Maybe we should have our weddings together" Anemone suggested.  
"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea" Eureka said happily.  
The two girls ran off ahead of Renton and Dominic talking about wedding plans and such.  
"Well there they go" Dominic said.  
"At least they're excited, and I can't blame them I'm excited too" Renton said.  
"That's true, I do want to truly marry Anemone, it would be amazing" Dominic said looking up to the sky.  
"She looks a lot different then the last time I saw her, you know before the Second Summer of Love, has she been cured of that awful thing that Dewey inflicted upon her" Renton asked.  
"Yes, she is, so she no longer has those horrible headaches and she no longer has a need for that drug, all it did was cause sadness, the researchers here, worked day and night to find an antidote, to make her better. After all that time, it finally paid off" Dominic said almost coming to tears.  
"Hey, Dominic, I hate to bring up old problems, but you know how May was arrested, and put in jail, I was wondering how she was doing, I just want to make sure she stays there" Renton asked.  
"Yeah, about that…" Dominic said.  
"What?" Renton inquired.  
"Somehow, she broke out and then someone paid her bail fee, so no matter what we do now, we can't arrest her, so I'm sorry Renton she is at large again" Dominic said in apology.  
Renton's legs trembled, and he fell onto his butt, and sat there, reliving what happened in the past with May.  
"Renton! Are you okay?!" Eureka yelled.  
"Y-Y-Yeah, I-I'm fine, thank you Eureka" Renton stuttered.  
"No, you aren't tell me what's wrong" Eureka said sternly.  
"It's May, she's out of prison and at large again" Renton said with a look of fear in his eyes.  
This was the first time that Eureka saw Renton ever truly look scared, she knew about what she did to him in the quite recent past, and was a little afraid herself, but right now, she needed to focus on helping Renton.  
"It's okay, Renton I'm here" Eureka said, hugging Renton, which calmed him down relatively quickly.  
"I'm sorry you had to see that Eureka" Renton said.  
"I'm sorry, Dominic, Anemone" Renton apologized.  
"It's alright Renton, I should've been more cautious about telling you, because of your recent dilemma with May" Dominic said in apology.  
"No, thank you Dominic, now I know I'm going to have to be on my toes from now on" Renton said.  
"Renton, Eureka, Dominic and I will do everything we can to help you out and keep that freak away from you too" Anemone said reassuring Renton and Eureka.  
"Thank you, Anemone" Renton said.  
"Excuse me guys, I'm gonna head back, to Tresoir, you know, I gotta do my duty" Renton laughed as he ran off.  
 _This isn't good, I need to make sure that there is no way that May can hurt me or Eureka_ Renton thought as he ran.  
 _It'll be alright Renton, nothing will happen to you or me again_ Eureka sent telepathically.  
 _Oh, I forgot you can hear what I'm thinking_ Renton replied.  
 _You can't hide much from me Renton, and in this case, I'm glad I know what you are thinking and when you come back, could you bring me some water_ Eureka asked.  
 _Yeah, sure, I'll bring some for everyone_ Renton replied.  
 _Thank you Renton_ Eureka sent back.  
Renton went back and did what he needed to, and got the water and started his trek back. While he was walking back he saw some bushes rustling. He put the water down and got ready for something to jump out.  
"Get away from me you freak!" said a British voice.  
"Come back here!" another voice said.  
Suddenly a girl jumped through the wall of bushes and knocked Renton down. Renton quickly got up and saw a tall man came out of the wall of bushes.  
"You little brat!" the man yelled.  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa, what's going on?" Renton asked.  
"This little brat is my daughter and ran away and refuses to come home, and I swear to God, I will kill her if she doesn't come back" the man said.  
"Leave me alone Dad, I'm not going back to that hell hole, you call our home!" the girl said.  
"Yes, you are now, come on!" the man said.  
"Hold on, if you touch this girl, I will call for help and they will be here in a matter of seconds" Renton threatened.  
"Oh, yeah, you and what army?" the man asked.  
"Well we may not be an army, but I do have a gun" Dominic said from behind the man.  
"Oh, ho, ho, so the boy pulls out a weapon huh, you won't pull the trigger" the man said.  
"Just because I'm younger than you doesn't mean that I haven't killed before, now leave before you end up with a bullet in your gut" Dominic said in a menacing tone.  
"Fine, but this isn't the last you've seen of me" the man said as he walked away.  
"Thank you…" the girl said as she passed out.  
"Hey you alright?!" Renton said as he caught her.  
"Nirvash!" Renton yelled and a spilt second later, the Nirvash appeared.  
"Come on guys, we need to get her to the medical bay" Renton said as he hopped into the Nirvash.  
Everyone hopped in and they took off and landed back at Tresoir a few seconds later. They called Holland and got a medical team down to where the Nirvash was, and they took the girl inside.  
"Who is she?!" Eureka said looking like she was about to explode.  
"I don't know" Renton replied.  
"Renton what happened over there, when we heard some yelling we all hurried over there to find you talking to a man with that girl behind you" Dominic asked.  
Renton explained to them what happened.  
"Ok, that's weird" Anemone said.  
"You're telling me" Renton said.  
"What should we do with her?" Eureka asked.  
"I don't know, I don't think she has anywhere to go, so we could take her with us on the Gekko, but that is more of a question for Holland" Renton replied.  
Eureka didn't look too happy about that suggestion.  
"Well regardless of what we do with her, we should just focus on her getting better" Dominic said.  
"Ok" Anemone said.  
Suddenly Mischa walked out of the room where they are keeping the girl while she recovers.  
"She's awake now, and can take visitors, she wants to see you Renton, though" Mischa said.  
"Did she say 'Can I see Renton?' " Renton asked.  
"No, she asked 'Can I see the person who helped me?' " Mischa replied.  
"Fine, but did she say what she wanted?" Renton asked.  
"No. Are you ok Renton? You've never asked this many questions before?" Mischa asked.  
"I'm just a bit on edge" Renton replied as he walked over to the door.  
"I'm coming in too" Eureka said abruptly.  
"Sure" Renton replied.  
"I'm not sure that's okay right now Eureka, she said she wanted to talk to him alone, don't worry he won't be in for too long" Mischa reassured an uneasy Eureka.  
"Just don't be in there for too long, Renton, ok?" Eureka said.  
"Don't worry, it'll be like I was never in there" Renton replied with a smile.  
Renton walked into the room and closed the door, and took a seat, on the chair across the room. Eureka and the others watched through the window.  
"Come here, please" said a faint British voice.  
"Who are you?" Renton said with a serious look on his face.  
"My name is Jane Hart" the girl said.  
"Ok, Jane, what were you doing nearby Tresoir, a weapon developing facility and since there are no houses remotely near this area, I'm not sure I could believe you if you said if you went out of your house and ran" Renton said seriously.  
"Very well, I am not from around here, I come from a city not too far from Bellforest" Jane said.  
"Is that so, how can I trust you?" Renton asked.  
"Is this an interrogation? I just wanted to thank you for helping me out with my father" Jane replied.  
"I… I'm sorry" Renton said.  
"What' your name?" Jane asked.  
"My name is Renton, Renton Thurston" Renton replied.  
"It's nice to meet you, I heard about what happened to you not too long ago, that May girl, shes insane" Jane said.  
"How do you know about that" Renton said becoming more suspicious of this girl.  
"You didn't see it? It was all over the news, you and she completely wrecked an mall in New York, stuff like that doesn't exactly go unnoticed" Jane said.  
"Oh, I guess that's true" Renton said looking down.  
"Yeah, now you're know for two things, this and being the hero of the Second Summer of Love" Jane said.  
"True, but I'm not exactly proud of wrecking a mall" Renton replied.  
"Well, it's known by a lot of people now" Jane said.  
"Yeah, but back to the topic at hand, why did you run away from home?" Renton asked.  
"I was abused a lot" Jane replied.  
"So you're saying, that you, a, uh, how old are you?" Renton asked.  
"Sixteen" Jane replied.  
"So you're saying that you a sixteen year old girl went half way across the planet to get away from her abusive parents?" Renton asked.  
"Yes" Jane replied.  
"That is almost believable, except for the fact you went half way around the world on your own" Renton said.  
"I didn't have much of a choice" Jane said getting up and out of the bed.  
"Look, I'm sorry for your parents abusing you, I really am, but do you really expect me to believe your ridiculous story, I mean listen to yourself" Renton said.  
"Look at the condition I'm in, does it look like I have been in a luxurious hotel the whole time, no, I had to survive myself, only to be found by my Dad, after a few days" Jane said.  
"I… Sorry, I'm just stressed right now, I don't mean to offend you" Renton said still standing there, but looking at the ground.  
"Tell me about it" Jane said.  
Back outside, Eureka and the others were still watching them talking.  
"They sure are talking a lot" Anemone said.  
"Yeah, I don't like this" Eureka said.  
"Just trust Renton, do you really think he would do anything to hurt you deliberately?" Dominic asked Eureka.  
"No, you're right, I've got nothing to worry about" Eureka replied.  
Back inside the room Jane and Renton were still talking, and Renton had just finished telling Jane about the hell he had gone through recently.  
"Wow, I can't believe that happened to you" Jane said in a caring tone.  
"Yeah, I still can't believe I'm here right now, but now more than ever I know I can believe in Eureka" Renton said proudly.  
"You can believe in me too" Jane said, who suddenly kissed Renton.  
Renton immediately jumped back and landed on his back and immediately ran over to a sink and began coughing. Eureka saw this and was furious, she marched into the room and grabbed Renton's arm with a crushing grip and yanked him out and she yanked him along back to the Gekko, but instead of going inside, she lifted off the ground and used her wings and dropped him on the top of the Gekko, from a bit of a dangerous height.  
"Ow, Eureka, what was that for?" Renton said in pain.  
"Me, what was that for, you went and kissed her knowing that I was watching, am I not good enough for you?" Eureka yelled with tears forming in her eyes.  
"Eureka, I would never betray you, never in an eternity, not even if my life depended on it, I would never leave your side" Renton said with a straight face.  
"Then why did you kiss her" Eureka asked, calming down a little bit.  
"I didn't kiss her, she kissed me, we were talking and out of the blue she kissed me, I didn't see it coming and I'm sorry that it happened, and I hated every second of it, she has nothing on you Eureka, you are my Aphrodite and nothing will change that, ok?" Renton said warmly.  
"Yes, thank you Renton, but I want you to do three things for me, for you to get my forgiveness" Eureka said mischievously.  
"Anything for you Eureka, besides the bet is still on" Renton replied.  
"One, I want you to make me something to eat, because I'm starving, two I want us to sit in our room alone for a while and you will hear the third thing later" Eureka said.  
"Ok, for food how about your favourite, how does chicken, potatoes and vegetables sound?" Renton asked.  
"That sounds amazing, thank you Renton" Eureka said happily.  
"Alright, I'll get cooking, I'll tell you when it is ready so, you can go have fun while you wait, maybe you could go check on the kids and see how they're doing?" Renton asked.  
"Yeah, I'll do that, but first…" Eureka said.  
"First, wha-" Renton was interrupted because Eureka gave him a kiss.  
"That's better, ok, I'll see you in a little while honey" Eureka said smiling as she flew away.  
"Ok, see you later… Now, how do I get down from here?" Renton said thinking out loud.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19  
In the hospital room, Jane was being scolded by Anemone for doing what she did to Renton and the emotional harm she inflicted on Eureka.  
"You're lucky I don't kill you right now!" Anemone yelled.  
"I did what I felt like doing" Jane said.  
"Why you-" Anemone said about to jump on her, only to be held back by Dominic.  
"Anemone, remember where we are, she is a patient here, so we can't just go and inflict more harm on her" Dominic said.  
"Fine, but don't do anything like this again, or else" Anemone threatened.  
Just then Eureka, walked in the door.  
"Eureka…" Anemone said.  
Eureka walked right up to Jane.  
"Ok, what are you doing here to do, because I doubt you were running from your father" Eureka said with a rude look in her eyes.  
"Look, I'm here right now because I don't have anywhere else to go" Jane said.  
"So, you want to freeload?" Eureka said abruptly.  
"No, I do have some skills and I can be useful" Jane said.  
"Oh, yeah? What can you do other than try to steal another girl's fiancee?" Eureka asked.  
"Oooooooh" Anemone said.  
"I can cook, work on LFO's, I can also operate LFO's, I can clean and do many other things, so like I said I do have my uses, so maybe I can stay on the Gekko with you guys for a while?" Jane asked.  
"If it were up to me, I say no, but you would have to ask Holland, he's the leader and he decides who can be a part of Gekko State" Eureka replied.  
"Fine then, I'll go talk to Holland" Jane said as she walked out of the room, going to find Holland.  
"rrrrrRRRAAAAGH! I HATE HER!" Eureka yelled.  
"Trust me, so do I Eureka, but don't worry, Holland will turn her down, there is no way he is letting some stranger onto the Gekko" Anemone replied.  
As Jane walked down the hall, all she could think about was the fact she unintentionally disobeyed orders, she was supposed to be seen only by Renton first and no one else, but she knew she had to keep going and find a way to report to Henry when she could. Just then Holland and Talho turned the corner and Jane saw her opportunity and seized it.  
"Um, are you Holland?" Jane asked.  
"Yes, aren't you that girl that Renton helped a few hours ago?" Holland asked.  
"Yes, I was wondering since you all helped me out today, could you allow me to join the Gekko, to repay my debts to you" Jane said with the face of a helpless person.  
"I'm not sure, we have very limited space on the Gekko" Holland replied.  
"I will do anything to help you guys, please, I have no where else to go" Jane said as she began to fake cry.  
"Ok, ok, fine, you can stay with us for a while until you can find a way to continue by yourself" Holland said.  
"Thank you" Jane said.  
Back on the Gekko, Renton was almost finished cooking Eureka's food, so he decided to call her and tell that she should come get ready to eat.  
 _Eureka_ Renton sent telepathically.  
 _Yes?_ Eureka replied.  
 _Your food is pretty much ready, so could you come and get ready to eat_ Renton replied.  
 _I'm on my way, should I get the kids?_ Eureka asked.  
 _Yes, I made enough for all five of us_ Renton replied.  
 _Ok, I'll be there in a few minutes_ Eureka said.  
 _Ok, see you soon_ Renton replied ending the conversation.  
Soon enough Eureka and the kids showed up in the cafeteria.  
"Wow, that smells amazing Papa!" Maeter said as she rushed over to Renton and grabbed a plate.  
"What did you make Papa?" Maurice asked.  
"Your Mama's favourite, chicken, potatoes and vegetables" Renton replied.  
"Looks and smells delicious Renton" Eureka said as she too grabbed a plate.  
Everyone there grabbed a plate and soon were eating the food. They all loved the food, especially Eureka, which made Renton even happier. They had a nice long family dinner, it was really nice, and it was the first one they had as a family since Renton and Eureka got back from the Genuine Promised Land.  
"Papa, is there any more?" Maurice asked.  
"There is a little bit left, but not much" Renton replied.  
"Can I have it, please?" Maurice asked.  
"Ask your mother" Renton said cheerfully.  
"Yes, you can, I am full, so you can have it Maurice" Eureka said laughing.  
Maurice got up and got more food, sat down and ate it quickly. Everyone except Renton and Eureka were sleepy because of the meat, so the kids wanted to go take a nap, but then they realized that it was rather late, so they decided to all go back to their rooms for the night.  
"Come on kids, time for you guys to get ready for bed" Renton said as he got up slowly.  
"Awwww" Linck said as he got up.  
"Come on Linck, you look really tired, and besides sleep is good for you" Renton said picking him up and putting him on his shoulders.  
"So, come on, let's get you three ready for bed" Renton said as they all started to walk to the kids room.  
"What about you Papa? Are you and Mama going to get ready for bed?" Maeter asked.  
"Yes, but we will do that later, your Mama and I need to do something before we get ready for bed, I promised her I would" Renton replied.  
"You bet" Eureka replied smiling at Renton.  
Soon enough the kids were all in their beds and slowly drifting off to sleep.  
"Now, come here" Eureka said as she took Renton down the hall, on the way back to their room. When they got to their room it was a wreck.  
"What happened here?" Renton exclaimed as he went and picked up some of their stuff.  
"I don't know, but I have an idea of who could be responsible" Eureka said picking up something up off the floor revealing a note on the floor.  
"Oh no" Renton said slowly walking backwards.  
The note on the floor read: This is far from over Renton, you will be mine ~Your love May.  
"Renton…" Eureka said.  
"No, no, no, NO, NO, NO!" Renton yelled running out of the room.  
"RENTON!" Eureka yelled.  
"Eureka, what's wrong?" Holland said as he walked down the hall with Talho and saw Renton running away.  
"Come and see for yourself" Eureka said, letting Holland and Talho into the room and showed them the note spray painted onto the floor.  
"Oh my gosh…" Talho said.  
"We need to get Renton, like now, Eureka, did you try to communicate with Renton after he ran off?" Holland asked.  
"I tried, but he won't respond, he's shut me out" Eureka replied.  
"Ok, we need to find him, if he's still on the Gekko he can only be in a few places" Holland said picking up the radio.  
"Everyone, we're looking for Renton, search this ship all over until we find him, if we don't find him within the hour, we will tell the scientists at Tresoir to send out a search party to find him" Holland announced.  
"Eureka, I want you to help us the best you can, if you have some way to help us find him, please use it" Holland said in a calm voice.  
"Well I do know that when I send Renton a message, the gem on his forehead lights up, and since it is so bright it can shine through the light of day, but since it's nighttime he should be easy to find" Eureka said.  
"Ok, then push comes to shove, we'll look for him outside and look for a red light that's blinking" Holland said running out of Renton and Eureka's room.  
Eureka decided to go check the Nirvash because she thought if anywhere he should be there. Sadly when she got there it was just the Nirvash alone, so she immediately ran out of the hangar and ran outside. She flew on top of the Gekko and sent Renton a message. She saw a faint red light blinking off in the distance. She jumped off the top of the Gekko and flew over there as fast as she could. She heard a few different voices and then heard a large scream, it was Renton, so she flew as high as she could and dive-bombed downwards and landed right beside where she saw Renton's light blink last, and she saw something she rather wouldn't have. It was Jane and she was kissing Renton again, but this time, Renton had a large hole in his left leg and had a large mark on his head, from both parts he was bleeding. Renton barely looked conscious, Eureka was both furious and worried for Renton, so she did the first thing that came to mind. She ran up to and tackled Jane.  
"What did you do to Renton?!" Eureka yelled.  
"I kept him alive!" Jane yelled as she pushed Eureka off of her.  
"Eureka…" Renton said, trying to get up, only to pass out.  
"Renton!" Eureka yelled as she picked him up and flew away as fast as she could.  
"Hey, what about me?" Jane yelled.  
"I'll deal with you later" Eureka said.  
Within seconds Eureka was back on the Gekko and immediately ran into the medical bay and found Mischa sitting there doing reports.  
"Mischa!" Eureka yelled.  
"What is it Eureka-AA!" Mischa exclaimed.  
"Oh my god, get him over here now" Mischa ordered and Eureka did exactly what she was told without question.  
Mischa picked up the microphone for the PA.  
"HOLLAND I NEED YOU IN THE MEDICAL BAY, RIGHT NOW, HURRY, IT'S AN EMERGENCY" Mischa announced.  
About 30 seconds later Holland ran into the room and his eyes became as large as golf balls, there he saw Renton losing far too much blood.  
"Holland take off you shirt, I need you to do a blood transfusion into Renton, I used most of the blood bags hooked up to him, but it still isn't enough because he is loosing too much blood too fast" Mischa said.  
"Right!" Holland replied and soon enough, Mischa had him hooked up to Renton and Holland was pumping blood into Renton from both of his arms.  
It took a few minutes, but Renton was finally all bandaged up, so the flow of blood had finally stopped. Holland looked like he was out of blood, but he insisted he kept on giving blood to Renton.  
"Eureka, what happened out there?" Mischa asked a grief stricken Eureka.  
"I don't know, but when I found him, he was bleeding like crazy, he was there…with… JANE!" Eureka growled.  
"Yes?" Jane said as she walked into the medical bay.  
"What did you do to Renton?" Eureka yelled at her.  
"I didn't do anything, I tried to keep him alive" Jane said.  
"You better have one hell of story because if I sense that you're lying, I don't know what I'll do to you" Eureka threatened.  
"Fine then, let me explain" Jane said.  
"Oh, please do" Eureka said still angry.  
"Look. I was released from the medical part of Tresoir and I went for a walk, I saw Renton running away, so I decided to follow him, he was stumbling, he was sweating a lot and looked like his head was being torn apart. He was mumbling something incomprehensible from where I was standing. Then suddenly a man came out of nowhere and hit him over the head and after that went and stabbed him in the leg. After that I-" Jane was interrupted.  
"AAAAAAAGH!" Renton yelled.  
"Eureka, help me hold him down and tie him down to the medical bed!" Mischa ordered.  
Renton was thrashing around and yelling in pain, but soon he was stabilized.  
"Mischa what was that?" Eureka asked.  
"That could be many things, but right now, I am assuming that he is remembering what happened with May, and the memories are tormenting him, also with the physical strain on his body right now, he is pretty unstable, so we cannot let him to move too much because he runs the risk of re-opening the wounds, so I need your help to make sure his body can't move at all" Mischa said in a sad tone.  
"Alright" Eureka said wrapping Renton in a blanket and tying him down with Mischa, to prevent him from moving nearly at all.  
"Now, back to what I was saying, when I saw the man attack him, I attacked the man and got him off of him and fought him off quickly. When I next saw Renton he wasn't breathing, so I gave him CPR a few times, which was when you showed up Eureka" Jane said.  
"Oh, I'm sorry Jane…" Eureka apologized.  
"It's alright, you have a right to be worried for Renton" Jane replied.  
"Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to my room" Jane said walking out of the Medical Bay.  
"Wait, what?" Eureka said.  
"Oh, yeah, I forgot to tell you, Jane is going to be a member of Gekko State for a while" Holland said.  
"Ok, maybe she isn't as bad as I first thought she was" Eureka said under her breath.  
"You must be tired Eureka, you should go to bed, I will let you know immediately if something happens, ok?" Mischa asked.  
"Sure, but can I get a sleeping bag, and sleep here with Renton?" Eureka asked.  
"Sure" Mischa said.  
"Oh, and Holland, you're free to go, but I need you to take it easy for the next 24 hours, so you can get your lost blood back" Mischa stated.  
"Alright, just keep me posted on Renton's condition" Holland said getting off the bed, with Talho's help.  
"I will, oh yeah, take a wheelchair, I know how much you hate them, but you need it right now" Mischa ordered.  
"I will, thanks Mischa, and Eureka, don't worry about anything, knowing Renton, he'll pull through" Holland reassured Eureka.  
"Thank you, Holland, now, I'm going to get my stuff" Eureka said leaving the room.  
A bit later, Eureka was back, ready for bed, with a sleeping bag, set up right beside the medical bed where Renton was.  
As the night went on, Eureka had some troubles sleeping because she was really worried about Renton because he has been through hell over and over again in the past few days, so she too was stressed.  
"uuuugh…" Renton moaned as he started to regain consciousness.  
"Huh? No, no, no, NO, NO, NO, NO!" Renton yelled.  
"Let me out of here, no, not again, MAAAY! WHY DON'T YOU LEAVE ME ALONE" Renton yelled even louder.  
"Renton?!" Eureka shouted as she hopped on top of him trying to calm him down.  
"What? NO, GET OFF ME!" Renton yelled.  
"Renton, it's me, Eureka, I'm here, it's okay!" Eureka shouted.  
"Eureka?..." Renton said calming down.  
"Yes, it's me" Eureka said letting her grip loosen.  
'How did…I get here?" Renton asked.  
"I brought you here after I found you in the forest bleeding" Eureka said.  
"Bleeding?" Renton asked as he looked down at his body.  
As he looked at his body, he almost yelled again.  
"Do you know who did this to you?" Eureka asked.  
"I'm sorry, I don't remember much about what happened, I guess the hit to my head has erased a bit of my memory" Renton said.  
Just then Mischa walked.  
"Eureka? What are you- RENTON?!" Mischa exclaimed.  
"How are you feeling?" Mischa asked.  
"I have a bit of a headache, but otherwise I feel fine, but more importantly, could you please let me out of these restraints?" Renton asked.  
"Oh, yeah, sure" Mischa said as she let him out of the restraints.  
"Ahhh, that feels, so much better, thanks Mischa" Renton said in thanks.  
"Yes, but you aren't going very far any time soon, if you go anywhere, you are going either in a wheelchair or crutches, understood?" Mischa asked.  
"Yes, but what are you talking about?" Renton asked.  
"Renton, listen to me calmly, you were stabbed in your leg by the person that attacked you, you won't be walking for a long time" Eureka said.  
Renton looked at his left leg and his eyes became saucers, he was speechless.  
"I'm sorry Renton…" Eureka said.  
"It's okay, it isn't your fault, I shouldn't have run off yesterday" Renton said giving Eureka a hug.  
"Are you hungry?" Eureka asked.  
"Starving, do you want to go get some food?" Renton asked.  
"Yes, let's" Eureka replied.  
"Oh, no you don't, you wait until morning, besides, I need to get all the stuff you need for tomorrow ready, so back to bed for the both of you" Mischa ordered.  
"Alright" the two of them sighed.  
The two of them went to bed relatively quickly because they wanted tomorrow to come soon. 


	20. Chapter 20

"Uuuuuugh!" May groaned.  
"What is it now?" Carolina asked.  
"Why can't we just move in now? We already have everything we need. We were taught how to pilot our LFO's, so why don't we strike now?" May asked annoyingly.  
"Because we need to wait for a little while longer for two reasons, and you know both of them. First because we need to wait for the LFO's to actually be finish being built, and second we need to wait for Jane's signal" Carolina replied in an annoyed tone.  
"She better not be doing anything to Renton" May said in anger.  
"She'll do what she needs to, to complete the mission" Carolina said.  
"Yeah yeah, but I just have a bad feeling about that girl, I don't know why, but I do" May said spacing out.  
The next morning Renton woke up before Eureka. He decided he wanted to try to get used to the wheelchair, so he slid into the one next to his bed and unlatched the locks and started moving around, which eventually woke up Eureka.  
"Renton? What are you doing?" Eureka said as she slowly but surely woke up.  
"Oh, I'm trying to get used to my wheelchair, you know, so I can stay mobile" Renton said trying to lighten the mood.  
"Ok, so, want to go and get some breakfast?" Eureka said getting out of her sleeping bag.  
"Yes, let's go" Renton replied as he rolled towards the door.  
Renton and Eureka were walking towards the cafeteria. They were about to turn a corner, but Renton's leg stuck outwards went in front of the blind corner before he did. Then Linck was being chased by Maeter down that hallway, who both ran into Renton's leg, and everyone fell to the ground.  
"Ow, what was that?" Maeter asked.  
"Papa!" Linck yelled as he crawled over to him.  
"Renton, are you ok?" Eureka asked.  
"I'm fine, but more importantly, two things, one, are you guys ok?" Renton asked.  
"Yes" Maeter said.  
"I'm fine Papa" Linck said with a huge smile.  
"I'm alright Renton" Eureka said.  
"Ok, and second, I didn't feel anything from my leg" Renton said confused.  
"Let's go back to see Mischa" Eureka suggested as she turned him around and took him back.  
Soon enough they were back at the infirmary and they saw Mischa reading a few reports while drinking coffee.  
"Um, Mischa, I'm not feeling any pain in my leg, could you take a look at it for me" Renton asked.  
"Sure" Mischa replied.  
Mischa did a scan on his leg and saw that the hole was completely closed, she was shocked.  
"Renton, do you know what caused your leg to heal so quickly?" Mischa asked.  
"Well, when May before May kidnapped me, when I was at the hospital, they told me I had a lot of coralian cells in my body, which are accelerating my ability to heal wounds, but only in certain places on my body, but according to the doctor at the time said that those places change relatively frequently" Renton said trying to explain.  
"Well in any case, you're okay to walk again, so you can get off your wheelchair, but keep the bandage on your head on for at least another day" Mischa said.  
"Alright, thanks Mischa. Come on Eureka, let's go get some food" Renton said as he walked out of the infirmary.  
Just as they walked out of the infirmary, Eureka and Renton saw Jane and Renton began to become hostile.  
"Oh, Renton!" Jane said as she ran up to him with a sparkle in her eyes.  
"What is it?" Renton asked coldly.  
"How are you feeling?" Jane asked.  
"I'm doing fine, now if you'll excuse us, Eureka and I are going to get some food" Renton said walking away.  
"Renton Thurston!" Eureka yelled stopping Renton in his tracks.  
"Yes, Eureka" Renton said a bit afraid.  
"You owe this girl your life, she basically saved you, the least you could do is say thank you" Eureka said.  
"Is that true?" Renton asked.  
"Yes it is, let me explain" Jane said.  
Jane told Renton what had happened in full detail, he was very confused and didn't know what to say.  
"I – um, thank you, Jane, I owe my life" Renton said nicely.  
Jane's face turned red.  
"N-no problem, Renton, I'm just glad you're okay" Jane replied.  
"Now, Eureka, do you want to go and get some food?" Renton asked.  
"Finally, yes, I'm starving" Eureka replied as she started walking.  
"Hey, guys?" Jane said.  
"Yes?" the two of them replied.  
"I need to tell everyone on this ship something important, could you have them all come into the cafeteria?" Jane asked.  
"Yeah, sure, but Jane what is this about?" Renton asked.  
"I have decided to go against something. Have everyone gather in about 20 minutes" Jane said walking away.  
About 20 minutes later everyone was in the cafeteria and wondering why they were there.  
"Hi, everyone, you all probably know me by now, and I bet all of you are wondering why you are here right now" Jane announced.  
"Well, yeah, we all have things that we want to do today" Matthieu said abruptly.  
"Sorry, but I need to tell all of you this, because all of you deserve to know the truth" Jane said with a heavy sigh.  
"Truth about what?" Renton asked.  
"The real reason I'm here" Jane said.  
This brought silence to the entire room.  
"Renton, Eureka, I'm sorry, I assume all of you remember May" Jane said.  
The mention of her name made Renton go into a cold sweat and he started to breathe heavily.  
"Yes" Eureka replied putting her hand on Renton's shoulder.  
"Well, May, a girl named Carolina and myself have been assigned to make you two easier targets for assassination" Jane said.  
The room froze, they were shocked about this revelation.  
"We were hired by a man named Henry, and he looks like he is an associate to Dewey Novak as he has a very similar hair style. He has wanted the two of you dead for the longest time, especially you Eureka, for being responsible for the deaths of his relatives" Jane said.  
"Eureka, wasn't responsible for what happened at that time, she was being controlled!" Renton argued.  
"I know, and as I got to know you people, I decided not to follow through with orders. Eureka, you are the primary target for this mission, but Renton is another story" Jane said.  
"How so?" Renton asked.  
"May, the girl you have a drastic history with, is only working with us, so she can get her hands on you, and she thinks that with Eureka dead, that can be made possible. She is a horrible person, but she is very powerful and I also know that they are making special LFO's for the two of them as we speak and they could be preparing to strike now" Jane said.  
"What was your role in all of this?" Holland asked.  
"I was the spy, I was ordered to infiltrate your ranks and send information back to Henry, but I gave a false report yesterday, because of Renton's incident, I began to reconsider what I was doing and here I am. That's all there is to say about me, but the other girls is another story, so now, we need to make this ship battle ready" Jane said.  
"Hold on, how can we believe anything you say?" Eureka said.  
"Eureka, I know I have lied to you, I've made out with your husband, but right now, the thing that I am focusing on is keeping you guys alive because Henry does not screw around, he plays for keeps, he will destroy everything so he can get his revenge, so please believe me" Jane said bowing.  
The room was still for a while, nobody moved.  
"I do have one question" Renton asked.  
"Yes?" Jane replied.  
"That note on the floor of Eureka and my room, did you put it there?" Renton asked.  
"Yes, I did, since I was working with May she asked me to leave you a message, that was the last order I carried out" Jane replied looking at the floor.  
"Ok, thank you" Renton said as he got up.  
"I know most of you guys don't trust her, but the fact she told all of us what was coming proves she can be trusted, but to an extent, still we should be grateful that she told us everything" Renton said as he put his hand on her shoulder.  
Everyone in the room agreed and Jane began to cry, but they were tears of joy. Now there was a bigger issue, preparing for the attack that Henry and May were planning. 


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21  
"This is taking too long" May mumbled to Carolina who laid on the bed across the room.  
"What do you want to do, run there yourself and try to win against an unknown amount of soldiers, May, this is one fight you will lose" Carolina said in warning.  
"I don't care, I have been waiting for too long" May said aggressively.  
"Again, what do you plan to do? You are hopelessly outnumbered" Carolina said again.  
"I don't know, but I refuse to sit here, I'm going in" May said as she walked out of the room towards the armoury.  
There she found lots of weaponry, so she took a bag and loaded as much weaponry and ammunition as she could into the bag. Just then Carolina walked in.  
"You know if you do this, there is no saving you, you will be left for dead if you fail" Carolina said.  
"I don't care I am going to claim what is mine" May said as she hopped onto a motorbike.  
"Alright, I can't stop you, but I will have to report this" Carolina said as she walked away.  
"Go ahead, see if I care" May yelled as the engine roared and she took off towards Tresoir.  
"She's going to die" Carolina said as she walked down the hall.  
Back on the Gekko, everyone was back at their stations, preparing for what they were told was going to be a full on assault.  
Jane was in her room, she laid on her bed thinking about everything that had happened in the past few hours, how she had told everyone everything that was going to happen, but then Renton walked in.  
"Hey, Jane, how are you holding up?" Renton asked.  
"I'm doing alright, just doing a lot of thinking" Jane replied.  
"About what?" Renton inquired.  
"Everything that has happened recently, it's a lot to handle, but I'm glad I did" Jane replied.  
"Well we all are glad you did, without your help, we would be sitting ducks, besides we will be launching in a few hours anyway, so you should get ready" Renton said.  
"Wait, you're taking me with you?" Jane asked.  
"Yes, you have earned your place among us" Renton said.  
"But, what about everything I helped plan, what I was a part of-" Jane was cut off.  
"It doesn't matter, what matters is that you are here and you helped us, and you are one of our friends and we never abandon our friends" Renton said sternly.  
"Renton…" Jane said under her breath.  
"Now, like I said, you should probably get ready we will be leaving not too long from now, so get something to eat before we do" Renton said as he got up and walked out of the room.  
As Renton walked out of the door, he saw Eureka standing there, she looked in and saw Jane looking surprisingly happy, all she could do is give Renton as stern look.  
"E-E-Eureka, this isn't what it looks like, I, uh, was, just talking to her, making sure she was oka-" Renton was stopped by Eureka kissing him.  
"It's okay Renton, I know you would never be disloyal, now come on, let's go back to our room and clean up, ok?" Eureka said as she took his hand.  
"Ok" Renton said, as he set off with Eureka towards their room.  
"Renton…" Jane said softly curled up in a small ball.  
A few dozen kilometres away, Jane had to stop to get directions to Tresoir, because she knew that the Gekko was there. However, no matter who she asked, she couldn't get directions, so she gave up and grabbed a map. Soon enough she figured out the way and drove off as fast as she could because she knew she had wasted enough time.  
Back on the Gekko, Renton and Eureka were cleaning up their room, it was a tiresome task, but they didn't mind because they were doing it together.  
"What's this?" Renton said as he picked up and old photo.  
"What?" Eureka said as she walked over there.  
"I remember this, it wasn't too long ago, but it was fun wasn't it?" Renton said holding a picture of them lifting on a two person board.  
"Yes, it was a lot of fun, we should do it again sometime" Eureka said hugging Renton.  
"Of course we will" Renton said hugging her back.  
Suddenly Anemone and Dominic walked into the room.  
"Hey Renton, how are you holding up?" Dominic said as he put his hand on Renton's shoulder.  
"I'm feeling much better, thanks Dominic" Renton said.  
"That's good, we were worried when we saw you in the state that you were in" Anemone said."  
"How are you guys doing?" Renton asked.  
"We're fine we weren't the ones who were almost killed" Anemone said.  
"I guess, you're right, I don't mean to sound rude, but is that all you wanted to say?" Renton asked.  
"No, we wanted to help you guys in any way we can, since we saw how your room was trashed, we thought we would help out" Dominic said as he picked up some things and carried them over to a counter top and put them down.  
"Thanks guys, let's get to work shall we?" Renton said putting his hand on Eureka's shoulder.  
"Yeah, let's" the three of them said at once.  
Several hours later, Renton and Eureka's room was looking better than ever, and they all decided to have dinner there before they took off. Around this time May was able to find her way into the Tresoir facility and was on her way to find the Gekko.  
"Did you hear about that new Marvel movie that's coming out next year?" a scientist asked another scientist.  
"Which one?" the scientist asked the other.  
"Captain America three" the scientist replied.  
"Oh yeah, it's so cool how he knocked out some of the guys on that ship at the beginning of Captain America two" the second scientist replied.  
"How did he do it?" the first scientist asked.  
"Like this" May said knocking the both of them out cold and silently.  
She continued down the halls as quietly as possible until she found the way to the runway, and before her was the Gekko.  
"Finally" she grinned as she ran towards the ship.  
 _Attention Gekko, you are clear for takeoff in T-minus 300 seconds_ a speaker announced.  
Hearing this May only ran faster, she was under the cover of night, but the runway was being lit up, row by row as the light slowly approached the Gekko. She ran as fast as humanly possible for her, and hopped onto on of the landing gear wheels as the light reached the Gekko. She let out a sigh of relief as she climbed the landing gear into the bottom of the Gekko. When she finally got into the lower part of the Gekko she felt a sudden jolt, they were taking off, she was thrashed around as they took off, and she was grateful when they were finally in the air.  
"That was the world's worst take-off, but it'll all be worth it" May said as she walked around trying to find her way into the main part of the Gekko.  
Renton and Eureka got up and started walking around the Gekko, finally being able to move since they just took off.  
"You know Eureka, now that we're in the air, I think we can go lifting, if the waves are any good" Renton suggested.  
"That would be great, do you want to see if Holland will take all of us to a good lifting spot?" Eureka asked excitedly.  
"He probably would" Renton said as he took Eureka's hand and walked even faster.  
Back in the lower part of the Gekko, Jobs was doing an engine check when he heard a noise behind him. He turned around and found nothing, so he resumed his work, still suspicious. May took his laziness as a chance to run upstairs with a pistol in hand. As she made her way upstairs, she heard someone walk down the hall she was near, she peered down the hall and saw Jane. She waited for Jane to walk over to her, but she never did, so May went to investigate. When she reached a corner, she looked and saw no one, so she advanced, but then someone came out of the door right beside her and saw her immediately. It was Renton, walking out of the bathroom.  
"Renton" May said as her eyes gleamed.  
Renton froze, he couldn't move, he was stuck, he couldn't do anything, he was scared.  
"No, no way, how did you get here" Renton said still trembling as he walked backwards.  
"That's not important Renton, now you and I can be together" May said as she walked up to him and was about to hug him, when he ran off in the opposite direction.  
"Where are you going?" May asked.  
Renton didn't hear her he, just kept on running until he tripped and fell straight onto the floor as he struggled to get up, and it wasn't long until May was on top of him.  
"Caught you" May giggled.  
May took her pistol and put it to his face.  
"You will come with me, or you can say goodbye to one of your legs" May threatened as she put the gun's barrel onto his leg.  
Renton immediately struggled with her for the gun and was able to get it off of her.  
"Oh, you've gotten better at fighting, now you have my gun, what're you gonna do, shoot me?" May asked.  
"No" Renton said as he walked backwards.  
"Well, then what are you gonna do?" May asked as she walked towards him again.  
"This" Renton said as he unloaded several rounds into the floor.  
These shots rang throughout the Gekko, everyone heard them.  
"You!" May said angrily.  
"That may cause a few problems for you" Renton said as he dropped the gun and ran away.  
As Renton ran he was tackled by May and he and her began to fight. Renton got out from underneath her and got himself back onto his feet. May took out a taser from behind her, and all Renton could do was stand there, because he knew if he made one wrong move he was done. May charged at him with everything she had, and Renton ran away as fast as he could. Renton ran through corridor after corridor, escaping May barely, as everyone on the ship could only watch. Eventually Renton made it to the hangar, the lights were off, so Renton decided to go and hide behind the Nirvash.  
 _Eureka_ Renton sent telepathically.  
 _Renton? Are you okay? What happened? We heard gunshots_ Eureka replied.  
 _It's May, she's on the ship, and hunting me, I'm in the hangar right now_ Renton sent quickly.  
 _Okay, we're on our way_ Eureka replied.  
 _No, I need you to make the ship stop moving and hover and open the hatch, I have a plan_ Renton replied.  
 _But-_ Eureka tried to argue  
 _No, please Eureka, it'll be fine, just do as I ask_ Renton requested as he ended the conversation.  
Eureka ran off to the control room and told everyone what was happening quickly and they complied with what Eureka asked them to do.  
"Hey, Renton, this is boring, I want to go home and I want you to come with me" May said joyfully.  
"That does sound nice, but May, you need to think about how you are doing this, you are literally trying to kidnap me, again, that's illegal" Renton yelled.  
"I don't care, I love you" May yelled.  
"I'm sure you do, but May there are other people in the world, that'll be better for you, I am married and I have a family, so I can't be with you, besides, I still love Eureka" Renton yelled.  
"Oh, yeah, I just remembered the second part of my mission other than to get you" May said.  
"What would that be?" Renton asked.  
"To terminate Eureka" May said.  
"NO!" Renton yelled as he ran out from behind the Nirvash revealing himself.  
"Found you" May said happily as she held a pistol in her hand.  
Just then the hatch opened and May turned away to see what was going on which gave Renton ample time to hide again, but it was bright in there now, so it was much more difficult.  
"Are we playing hide and seek again honey?" May asked.  
"Let me get one thing clear, I am not your honey, I belong to Eureka and her alone" Renton yelled as he stood on the end of the catapult ramp.  
"What are you doing over there? Come over here so we can talk this out" May said.  
"Oh, no, I'm going to stay here, thank you" Renton said crossing his arms.  
"But I want you over here" May said.  
"If you want me come and get me" Renton said.  
There was a short standstill when the door to the hangar barged open. Holland came in with a rifle in hand and ran down the steps. Before he got down there May had already ran over to Renton and put a pistol to his temple.  
"Let Renton go now, and you will live" Holland ordered.  
"Drop your weapon or he dies" May said.  
"You wouldn't do that" Holland said.  
"You can't take that chance" May said.  
"There is option number three" Renton said.  
Just then Eureka ran into the hangar.  
"Renton!" Eureka yelled.  
Seeing Eureka, May pointed her pistol at her, but before she could pull the trigger Renton had already grabbed her hand and pulled the gun down.  
"You want to be with me so badly, then fine, come with me" Renton said still wrestling May.  
"RENTON?!" Eureka screamed.  
"Renton…" May said about to kiss Renton when Renton pulled the two of them off of the edge of the catapult.  
The two of them entered free fall. Seeing this Eureka immediately jumped into the Nirvash and forced a launch as she chased after Renton.  
 _Eureka, I'm sorry_ Renton sent telepathically.  
 _No, why would you do that?_ Eureka replied.  
 _I promised that I would protect you, and that is what I plan to do_ Renton replied.  
 _It's not worth it if you die_ Eureka sent.  
 _I don't mind if I die, knowing that you will be safe_ Renton replied.  
"Is this what you really want honey, both of us to fall to our deaths?" May asked.  
"For the last time, I am not your honey, I'm not doing this for you, I'm doing this for Eureka" Renton yelled.  
"Look, if we do die, I just want to you to know that I did all of this because I have loved you for the longest time, I understand that my methods were inappropriate, but I thought to myself that if it helps me get to you, I would do it, so before we both die, I just want to say, sorry. I've been alone for most of my life, when I saw you in Ray=out, I wanted to meet you and become your girlfriend, but Eureka beat me to you, and that broke me. You were what was keeping me going everyday, and I didn't want anyone else to have you, so I'm sorry for doing all of those terrible things to you" May said as a tear flew out of her eye.  
Renton was speechless.  
"RENTON!" Eureka screamed, and with that the gem on her forehead began to glow, as did Renton's.  
Renton let out a cry of pain as he grasped at his back, as the back of his shirt bulged, it tore and it revealed two blue wings with red lines on the inside, identical to Eureka's. With his new wings Renton flew over to May, grabbed her hand and held onto her.  
Eureka, I can fly, quickly, head back to the Gekko Renton sent.  
OK, I'll see you there Eureka said as she took off.  
Soon enough Renton was back in the hangar, with May as he dropped her off on the ground next to where he landed.  
"Freeze!" Holland yelled as he pointed his gun at May.  
"Holland, wait, I know why she did what she did" Renton said as he got in his way.  
Renton explained everything to Holland, who was still very angry about all of this.  
"Alright, I get it, do whatever you want" Holland said walking away.  
Just then the Nirvash landed in the hangar, and out of it Eureka jumped out and ran over to Renton.  
"Eureka…" Renton said as he walked over to her, only to be met by the hardest slap he had ever had.  
"YOU IDIOT, NEVER DO THAT AGAIN, YOU COULD'VE DIED… don't leave me alone, please" Eureka said as she started to cry.  
"I'm sorry, I'll do anything to make it up to you" Renton said as he hugged her.  
Eureka slowly got up and walked over to May.  
"You have caused more trouble than you are worth, for me, and my husband, and for that, I hate you" Eureka said in a very angry voice.  
May could only look at the floor speechless.  
"However, Renton sent me the reason why you did what you did, and I now have a much more clear understanding, of what happened, so May, it might take a long time, but let's be friends, oh, and please, no more kidnapping" Eureka said, wearing a small smile.  
May began to cry and she went and hugged her tightly as she yelled that she was sorry at the top of her lungs.  
"Eureka, I may be out of line, but could you lend me your video phone, I need to do something that all of you need to see" May said.  
"Sure, but what for?" Eureka asked.  
"I need to make a call" May replied. 


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 23

Henry was sitting at his desk in his office watching the news as he ate his breakfast. He was soon interrupted, by his TV changing to a two way feed.  
"Ah, May, I was wondering when you would report in, Carolina told me that you had left, I assume that you had completed your mission, in killing Eureka and capturing Renton" Henry said as he sipped his coffee.  
"Actually sir, I just wanted to ask you a few things" May said.  
"Ask away" Henry replied.  
"What is your objective in this, I know you want revenge for your family, but I feel it is past that" May said.  
"Yes, well to be brief, they take my family, I take theirs, I am planning to go to war with the Gekko State, and now that you are on the inside, it will be an extremely easy task" Henry said smugly.  
"I wouldn't be too sure about that" Renton said as the image changed to a panoramic view of everyone on the Gekko standing in the cafeteria.  
"Well, well, the great Renton Thurston, his partner Eureka, and lots of other less important people, to what do I owe the pleasure" Henry said, putting his coffee down.  
"We were just wondering what you wanted since, you have hired three mercenaries to kill us" Eureka said as she walked up.  
"Well, obviously my intentions have been made clear, what do you want, to give me a courtesy call?" Henry asked.  
"We just wanted to read you a letter, considering that we will be seeing a lot of each other in the next few days" Maurice said.  
"Go for it Eureka" Renton said.  
"Dear, Henry, it has come to our attention that you have decided to declare war on the Gekko State. We regret to inform you that this is an extremely bad idea" Eureka said.  
"Not only have you managed to annoy the people you have failed to manipulate time and time again" Renton said.  
"You have also found a way to annoy the people that were working for you" Jane said.  
"Now, we may not be completely unified" May said.  
"We may not be the best fighters" the kids said all together.  
"But, as you should be aware, we have all been through a lot together, so we would like to say…" Holland said.  
"Bring your mercenaries, bring your soldiers, it won't make a difference, we will fight for what and whom we love, and we will prevail, so bring it on, asshole, we won't run, and we won't hide from you, we're ready whenever you are" Renton said as he picked up a shotgun and loaded it.  
"From your friends at Gekko State, we bid you goodbye, ps. Go to hell" May said as she turned off the communicator.  
Henry was furious, he was shown up by a measly group of people and he could only stand there and grit his teeth. This was war, and the aftermath was going to yield poor results, but at the end of this fight one shall stand and one shall fall. 


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23  
"That was intense" Renton said as he put down the shotgun.  
"Nice speech" May said as she walked over to Renton, but stopped when Eureka ran up to Renton and hugged him from the side, claiming what was hers, and to this they all could only laugh.  
"Let's not forget though, we're going to war, so we need to prepare, we need to prepare this ship, so we need to get into contact with Jurgens, and see if he can lend us some soldiers and/or weapons" Holland said.  
"Holland's right, this isn't going to be easy. May, did Henry have some sort of army, armada, anything?" Renton asked.  
"No, but he does have his sources, he has a very large chain of clients that grants him nearly instant access to soldiers, he also will not hesitate to use prisoners as soldiers either, just as he did with you May" Jane said.  
"All the more reason to prepare, all hands, we are heading back to Tresoir, we will contact Jurgens and enlist his help, prepare yourselves for this, because it won't be fun, but we can do this!" Holland yelled.  
"Yeah!" everyone yelled.  
As everyone slowly but surely left the room, Renton and Eureka were about to leave, but Holland called them over.  
"I need to talk to you two about what you will be doing during this war" Holland said.  
"Ok, I assume, we'll be fighting right?" Renton said.  
"No, you will stay here, you two are what is currently keeping the world in the balance, so neither of you can afford to get killed" Holland said.  
Renton and Eureka were shocked, they didn't believe that after everything, he would tell them to hide, rather than fight with them.  
"Bu-" Eureka was about to say.  
"No if's, and's, or but's, you're out of this fight" Holland said as he walked away.  
"Dammit" Renton said.  
"Renton?" Eureka said.  
"Come on Eureka, let's go to our room" Renton said as he walked away.  
Eureka quickly followed.  
Soon, both Eureka and Renton we're back in their room.  
"Man…" Renton said.  
"Renton?" Eureka said.  
"I'm sorry, it's just after everything all of us have been through, for him to say no to us fighting we are basically in the centre of, to me is outrageous" Renton said.  
"I know how you feel, but what can we do? Besides, Holland is only trying to keep us safe, so we should have some faith in him" Eureka said patting him on the back.  
"I know it's just so frustrating" Renton said.  
"I know… Let's change the subject, Mr. Winged Thurston" Eureka laughed.  
"Yeah, I guess I am a winged Mr. Thurston aren't I?" Renton chuckled.  
"How did you get your wings?" Eureka asked.  
"I don't know, all I did was think about you as I was falling, then my gem started to glow and the wings came out of the back, oh and by the way, that hurt, how did you deal with it because, wow" Renton said hugging Eureka.  
"It did hurt, but it was ok, the kids were with me when it happened" Eureka said.  
"Wasn't that when I got that fever?" Renton asked.  
"Yes, and from my view, things were not going well" Eureka said.  
"Well, I knew we could get through it" Renton said.  
Just then the kids walked in.  
"Mama, Papa!" the kids yelled as they jumped on them.  
"Hey guys, how's it going" Renton said as he picked up Linck and put him down beside him.  
"Fun, we were playing a video game with Stoner, and it was fun" Linck said happily.  
As Linck explained the game, Renton looked up and saw the Maurice was standing just outside the door.  
"Excuse me, Linck, I'll be right back, ok?" Renton said as he got up.  
"Ok" Linck said smiling.  
Renton walked outside and saw Maurice.  
"You okay, Maurice?" Renton asked.  
"Oh, Dad, um, yeah, I'm okay…" Maurice said.  
"Well, you don't sound okay, c'mon, out with it" Renton said.  
"I'm worried" Maurice said.  
"About what?" Renton asked.  
"This whole war thing, I don't want to go to war, to have to fight for my survival, some kids dream of this, but I don't want to fight, I have had enough of it, I just want to live my life with you, Mama, Maeter and Linck" Maurice said.  
Renton let out a sigh and put his hands on Maurice's shoulders.  
"Maurice, what makes you think, you will be fighting a war?" Renton asked.  
"After that meeting, it seemed pretty clear that we are going to war" Maurice said.  
"Maurice, you will not have to pick up a weapon, I promise you, I will protect this family with my life, so you do not have to worry about participating in this war, and besides, war is not for someone your age" Renton said as he hugged Maurice.  
"Dad…" Maurice said.  
"Now, if anything else comes up, please tell me, ok?" Renton asked.  
"Ok" Maurice nodded as he walked away.  
"Now, do you want to come inside and spend some time with us?" Renton asked.  
"Yes" Maurice said in a much better mood.  
For the rest of the day, the family talked and played games, and had a wonderful time.  
Back on the bridge, Holland had gotten into contact with Jurgens and informed him about their current situation.  
"That is quite the problem Holland" Jurgens said.  
"I know, but still, we could use as many weapons and soldiers you are willing to lend us" Holland asked.  
"I'll see what I can do, we'll meet you at Tresoir in the next 24 hours, I'll bring the men and weaponry I was able to gather for you" Jurgens replied.  
"Alright, see you there" Holland said hanging up.  
"This is going to be bad" Gidget said.  
"Don't worry too much Gidget, we'll be okay, we've gotten through much worse things than this before" Talho said as she put her hand on her shoulder.  
"If you say so, but still, I can't shake this feeling that something is going to go wrong" Gidget said as she got back to work. 


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24  
Far away, Henry was on a ship headed for a maximum security prison. He got off and garbbed a car that was waiting for him and he drove to the prison.  
"Who're you?" a guard asked.  
"That doesn't matter, what I need you to do is let me in" Henry ordered.  
"I'll need your reason for your visit" the guard asked.  
"No" Henry said as he drove onwards.  
"Wait!" the guard yelled, as an explosion went off right under his feet.  
Alarms went off in every section of the prison, it put the guards on their toes, as they all rushed outside to see what was happening.  
"You there! Get out of the car and put your hands on the side of the car or we will open fire" the guard ordered.  
Henry complied. He got out of the car, but as soon as he did he whipped out a gun and shot the man right between his eyes, killing him.  
"Open fire!" another guard yelled.  
The other 25 guards fired upon Henry who hid behind his car and one by one he took them out. Suddenly a few more guards came out of the prison, armed with knives, ready to fight. They all charged at once onto the unsuspecting Henry, but regardless, he fought them off. Henry grabbed the first guards arm, twisted it behind his back and used him as a human shield as he shot at to other guards, before his gun was knocked out of his hand by a guard that snuck up behind him. Henry let the guard go, but not after kicking him onto the ground and the guard landed flat on his face. The second guard lunged at him with his knife, but Henry dodged, used both of his arms to drive him into the ground and then kicked him at two of the other guards that were advancing. Henry picked up the knife that the previous guard had dropped and used it to stab and cut severely the next three guards. Another guard came from behind, but Henry kicked him in the stomach, sending him back and threw his knife into his forehead killing him. One more guard stood there, he didn't move, but he had a different look in his eyes, he seemed ready for this. Henry rushed at him, but missed, the man was fast, so the man dodged. The guard quickly drew a stun gun and tried to stab Henry with it, who quickly responded by twisting his body to avoid the stun gun. Henry pulled out the gun he reserved in the back of his pants and opened fire three times, each time missing. The man ran behind his car, and after he was ready jumped over, but with a stick in hand, and threw it at Henry. Henry had to duck to dodge, but as he did the man was already near him, Henry raised his gun as fast as he could. The two of them both stopped, the man had a gun pressed up against his stomach, and Henry was a mere few centimetres from being zapped by the stun gun.  
"You're pretty good, kid" Henry chuckled.  
"Same to you old man" the man grinned back.  
"You know, I love a good fight as much as the next guy, but I don't really feel like continuing, so I propose an alternative" Henry said.  
"Oh, yeah, and what would that be" the man laughed.  
"I propose we work together" Henry said.  
"Why should I? What do I have to gain from joining you?" the man asked.  
"Glory, power and above all else a reason to leave this dead end prison, for you see, I am preparing for war, and you seem like a man who is uniquely qualified to be a part of it, so how about it?" Henry asked.  
The man began to laugh, he laughed harder and harder until a single tear fell from his eye as he got up and off of Henry.  
"You are an interesting guy, why not?" the man said.  
"Glad to have you aboard, um…" Henry said.  
"Bones, you can call me Bones" Bones said.  
"Very well then, Bones, shall we get to work?" Henry said as he turned towards the prison gate.  
"Certainly" Bones replied as he followed Henry into the prison.  
The two of them walked into the prison, along the way, Henry explained everything that was going on, the rewards and what was to come and more. Soon the two of them walked into the main compound where all of the prisoners were being held to find the place in a state of chaos, everyone was wondering what was going on. Henry walked over to the P.A system and spoke into it clearly.  
"Quiet!" Henry said.  
The jail fell silent.  
"As of this moment, we are the new wardens of this prison" Henry said.  
"Who are you?" a voice yelled.  
"Why don't you let me handle this, ok?" Bones said taking the microphone from Henry.  
"Listen up people, we are here for one reason and one reason alone, to recruit people for war. We are looking for people who are willing to kill lots of people, for lots of money. We don't care who are, we don't care what you have done, because by the end of this, you probably will have done a hell of a lot worse. Who we want are people who can follow orders, and hold their own on a battlefield, and nothing more. Now, if this deal doesn't sound great to you, we'll let you out of the prison, but if you are ready to fight, then firmly grasp the bars of your cell." Bones finished.  
A lot of people put their hands on their cells bars.  
"Well looks like we've got our men" Bones said.  
The two of them walked down to the cells and unlocked the cell doors.  
"If you want to come with us, keep your hands on your bars. For all of you who want to leave, come with us" Henry said.  
About 30 people walked out of their cells and they walked in a line out of the complex, before they left Bones locked the cells again. The men that wanted to leave followed Henry and Bones outside.  
"Ok, you are free to go" Henry said as he walked over to his car.  
The men ran across the driveway into the prison and ran, but then Henry pulled out a machine gun from the trunk of his car and shot them all down where they stood, killing them all, not a single survivor.  
"Now, let's meet the guys that can be of use to us" Henry said as he walked back to the prison.  
"You got it boss" Bones said as he followed.  
Bones and Henry led everyone outside, where a high speed craft was waiting for them, which they all boarded and took off in.  
"Onwards men, to WAR!" Henry yelled from the pilot's seat. 


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25  
The Gekko just arrived back at Tresoir, and the people at the facility are all wondering why they returned so quickly.  
"You guys just left, why did you come back?" Dr. Morita asked.  
"Well, we're going to war with a man named Henry, and we need as many completed, powerful weapons as possible" Holland said.  
"I need a little more info than that" Dr. Morita said in argument.  
"Fine then, if you need confirmation, talk to the guys on the Izumo, they'll be landing here soon enough with soldiers for us to use, after that happens, I'll tell you everything" Holland said.  
"Fine" Dr. Morita said as he walked with Holland inside the facility.  
A few hours later, Jurgens and the people on the Izumo arrived.  
"Alright, Holland, I've got three hundred soldiers and enough LFO's for all of them, so now, let's have that meeting about what we're going to do first" Jurgens said as he walked in.  
A few hours later they emerged and were ready for war, but they were worried about everything that was going to happen. Holland decided to call for a meeting for the entire crew for the Gekko.  
"Listen up guys, I know you are all aware of what we are going to do here, and I want you to know we are thankful for this, but if you want to back out you can, because there is no guarantee that everyone'll make it back" Holland said in a depressed tone.  
"No" Renton and Eureka said at the same time.  
"No, we will, we all have each others back, so we will make it" Renton and Eureka said powerfully.  
The room fell silent, everyone was amazed by their determination and faith in the rest of them.  
"Well, Renton, Eureka, when you put it like that, I have no choice, but to believe, all hands get to your stations, everyone else get ready for takeoff, we'll leave in a few hours with Jurgens men, and the Izumo" Holland ordered and with that everyone scrambled.  
Renton and Eureka got up slowly and walked out of the room, to be stopped by Holland.  
"Renton, thanks for that in there, but still-" Holland said.  
"I know no fighting in this war, but I will do what I need to, to protect my family" Renton said firmly.  
"I figured as much, that's the kind of man you are… Well, get buckled in, we're leaving soon" Holland said as he walked away.  
"Thank you, Renton" Eureka said as she hugged him.  
"For what?" Renton asked.  
"For being you" Eureka said, looking him in the eye.  
The two of them walked together to their room quietly. In another room, May and Jane were sitting and talking about what happened while the two of them were under Henry's command.  
"And that's when I decided to come here on my own, I thought what I did there was a good idea, this is not how I imagined it would happen, but it worked out" May said looking up at Jane.  
"That's a hell of a story" Jane said.  
"And yours isn't?" May said.  
"Yeah, I guess we've both been through a lot these past few weeks and now, we're heading off to war…" Jane said.  
The two of them fell silent for a moment.  
"Hey, can I ask you something?" May asked.  
"Sure" Jane said.  
"What do you think of Renton?" May asked.  
"W-W-W-WHAT?!" Jane jumped.  
"Oh, come on, I can see it from a mile away, you totally like him" May said nudging Jane on the shoulder.  
"Oh, and you don't?" Jane argued.  
"Of course I like him, I was pretty bad about my methods, but I still like him, I just need to find a way for him to like me instead of Eureka" Jane said.  
"Forget it May, he's married, you can't win, I'm sure you've been told this before" Jane said.  
"I know, but that won't stop me, and you like him too" May said.  
"A little, but I have a control" Jane shot back.  
"Control? Oh, please, during the message with Henry, you were staring at him the entire time, with a weird look in your eyes" May said.  
Jane just blushed and got up and ran out of the room.  
"Hey, Jane!" May laughed.  
Jane just ran through the halls of the Gekko until she got to the cafeteria, she decided to go in and get a drink since she hadn't had something to drink in a while. Her head was filled with Renton, to an extent that it was annoying her. While she was taking a sip of her water, Renton walked into the cafeteria, looking for some food. Jane nearly immediately nearly choked on her water and coughed it up.  
"Whoa!" Renton yelled as he rushed to help Jane.  
"Are you okay?" Renton asked.  
"Yeah, just choked on a bit of water, sorry" Jane said.  
"Ok, good, you had me worried for a minute there" Renton chuckled as he pat her on the shoulder.  
"How are things going for you?" Jane asked.  
"They're going well all things considered, how about you?" Renton asked.  
"They've been going much better ever since I joined with you guys" Jane said.  
"Good, glad to hear we're all helping you" Renton said as he walked over to the cupboards to get a glass.  
"Especially you" Jane said under her breath.  
"What was that?" Renton asked.  
"Oh, nothing" Jane laughed, scratching the back of her head in embarrassment.  
"Jane, be honest with me, you've been acting a bit weird for a little bit now, so what's really going on?" Renton asked.  
"Love problems…" Jane said.  
"Oh…" Renton said.  
"Yeah, can I ask you something?" Jane asked.  
"Sure" Renton replied.  
"Have you ever had someone you loved, but they were already taken by someone else, and you wanted them anyway?" Jane asked.  
"Yes, a long time ago" Renton said.  
"What happened?" Jane asked.  
"Well, I told her how I felt about her, and she accepted me, but after the first few weeks of dating, she broke up with me, she found someone else, but I moved on, and fate saw it fit that Eureka and I meet, and now I'm here, and I would rather be here than anywhere else" Renton replied.  
"That's why I love you…" Jane said softly.  
"Wait, what?" Renton said suddenly.  
"Um… Renton, I think I'm in love with you" Jane said looking Renton straight in the eyes. 


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26  
"Wait, what?" Renton said in a confused tone.  
"I said I'm in love with you" Jane said.  
Renton didn't know what to say. So, he simply got up and started to walk out of the cafeteria, but was stopped by Jane grabbing his hand.  
"Jane, let go…" Renton said.  
"Renton, I need a response from you of some kind" Jane said.  
"Jane, I'm married, and have three kids, I can't and won't date you" Renton replied as he walked out.  
"It isn't just me who feels this way about you" Jane said to make him stay.  
"I can only guess that that person is May" Renton replied.  
"Yes" Jane said.  
"Like I just said, the only person I want to be with is Eureka" Renton said walking out of the cafeteria.  
"Renton Thurston, some day you will change your mind, I know you will!" Jane yelled as she watched Renton walk down the hall away from the cafeteria.  
"I doubt it" Renton said back.  
Just then Talho walked into the room.  
"What's all the yelling about?" Talho asked.  
"Nothing…" Jane said as she started to walk away.  
"Hold on there Jane, come on, tell me what's wrong" Talho said.  
"Fine… Have you ever had someone you like and when you tell them, don't want to be with you?" Jane asked.  
"Yes, for a while that was Holland and I, a long time ago though" Talho said.  
"Well that's how I'm feeling right now" Jane said.  
"Who do you feel this way about?" Talho asked.  
"Renton…" Jane replied.  
Talho was a bit shocked.  
"Look Jane, you have to understand that he has been married for a long time now and he has been through a lot with Eureka, so if I were you I would do my best to find someone else, you are still the same age as Renton, Eureka and May, so you still have a lot you can do with your life" Talho said trying to comfort her.  
"I know, but I have never felt this way about anyone else, the one I want to be with is Renton, May feels this way about Renton too" Jane said as she ran out of the cafeteria to her room.  
Talho walked back to her and Holland's room to find Holland lying on the bed resting a bit.  
"Hey, Talho, Dewey is causing a lot of trouble again" Holland said as Talho looked at and went and picked up their child.  
"Hey, Holland, I think we need to drop of Renton, Eureka, May, Jane and the kids off at Bellforest" Talho suggested.  
"I can understand why you would want to drop off Renton, Eureka and the kids, but why Jane and May?" Holland asked.  
"If they were to participate in a war or even a battle right now, they would surely die" Talho said.  
"Why? They are both very capable soldiers" Holland asked.  
"They are both in love with Renton, and I think that it would do them some good to spend some time in Bellforest to unwind and wait for this petty war to go over" Talho said.  
"That makes sense, ok, I'll tell the crew to make the next stop Bellforest, and I'll tell them that they will be dropped off, but I will leave the Nirvash and few weapons with them, just to be cautious" Holland said.  
"Ok" Talho replied. 


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27  
** Back in Renton and Eureka's room, Renton had just finished explaining what had happened in his last encounter with Jane.  
"Well, aren't you the ladies man" Eureka said sarcastically.  
"I'm sorry, but as you are aware I turned them both down, the only person I want to be with is you" Renton said as he gave Eureka a hug.  
"But, still, what're you going to do now, we still have to live with them on this ship?" Eureka asked.  
"I don't know, but I'm going to do my best not to let them stir up trouble, but push comes to shove, we can always go back to Bellforest for a little bit, they don't want us in this war…" Renton said.  
"That is true, and we have the Nirvash, we can take her with us" Eureka said as she heard a knock on the door.  
Renton got up to answer the door, it was Holland.  
"We're going home with WHO?!" Renton said abruptly.  
"Calm down, it will only be a temporary arrangement, we called your grandpa and he said he would make preparations for Jane and May, but he already has something ready for the two of you, so its final, you guys are going home, but to be assured, we will send some weapons and the Nirvash with you, does that sound better?" Holland asked,  
"Yeah" Renton grumbled.  
"Look on the bright side, now you can be with your family, and take a few more steps Holland said as he winked at Renton and walked out of the room laughing.  
"HEY!" Renton yelled at him as he left.  
"Renton, what does he mean?" Eureka asked.  
"Just ignore him" Renton said.  
"Well, I guess we're going home, and for real this time" Eureka said.  
"Yeah, this should be fun, and we should only be a few hours away, so do you want to go and get something to snack on?" Renton asked as he offered a hand for Eureka so she could get up.  
"Yes, I am a bit hungry not that I think about it" Eureka said as she took his hand.  
The two of them walked down to the cafeteria, and found the kids and they all decided to have a snack. Renton and Eureka cooked two small pizzas for the family, one only had cheese on it and the other had cheese and pepperoni. Renton and Eureka explained the situation to the kids and they were excited about going back to Bellforest and they were still getting used to Renton having wings, Maeter was the one most interested in them, she thought that they were very pretty. Renton had already learned how to retract them at will, but at this time he decided to let them out because it was difficult to keep them in his back, it slowed him down a bit.  
"Hey, Papa?" Linck asked.  
"Yes" Renton replied.  
"How did it feel when you got those wings, and how do I get them?" Linck asked.  
"It felt odd, it hurt a little, but after they were done sprouting the pain went away, and I don't even understand how I got them, so I don't know how you could get them, sorry" Renton said.  
"It's okay, I'll make my own someday, for everyone, so we can all fly together!" Linck yelled as he got up and pretended to have wings and 'flew' around while everyone laughed.  
Renton got up and took everyone's plates and put them into the sink.  
Just then May and Jane walked in and Renton froze, Jane had never seen him with his wings and he didn't want anyone besides his family to see them.  
"Oh, my, gosh…" Jane said running up to Renton.  
Renton turned away and started to walk back to the table where Eureka and the kids were sitting.  
"Where did you get those wings? Did that girl give them to you?" Jane said glaring at Eureka.  
"No, in fact I grew them, they're mine, do you have a problem with that?" Renton asked.  
"No, it's just that you look better without wings" Jane said, which hit Renton hard."  
"Eureka, kids, I'll be back in a few minutes, finish up and go back to our room, I'll meet you guys there" Renton said as he pulled his wings back in and walked out of the room.  
As soon as Renton walked out of the room and the door closed, everyone heard his footsteps get louder, he was running.  
In the cafeteria everyone was glaring at Jane for what she had said.  
"What? I was being honest" Jane said, only to be slapped by Eureka.  
"I thought we could be friends at the least, but now I see that's impossible. Stay away from my family" Eureka said as she took the kids and walked out of the room.  
The kids gave Jane a heavy glare.  
"Was what I say, really that bad? I thought honesty was a good thing?" Jane asked May.  
"Look, what you said was really rude, and I'm surprised that you don't know that, if you love someone, like you claim you do, you love them as a whole, not just a part of them" May said as she took a bag of chips and left.  
Soon enough, the kids and Eureka were back in their room.  
"Stay here kids, play a game, I'm just going to go and get Papa, ok?" Eureka asked.  
"Sure, Mama" Maurice said.  
Eureka left looking for Renton and her first instinct was to go the store, but he wasn't there, she kept on looking for 10 minutes, but couldn't find him.  
 _Where are you, Renton?_ Eureka sent telepathically.  
 _Don't worry, I'm at the hatch at the bottom of the ship, I'll be back in a little bit don't worry_ Renton replied.  
 _I'm coming anyway_ Eureka said as she rushed down to the bottom of the ship.  
At the bottom of the ship Renton was there.  
"Eureka" Renton sighed.  
Within the minute, Eureka was there.  
"What're you doing down here?" Eureka asked.  
"I was about to go for a flight to clear my mind" Renton replied.  
"Then I'm coming with you" Eureka said.  
"Do you want to?" Renton asked.  
"Yes, now" Eureka said opening the hatch.  
"Let's go" Eureka said as she jumped out and her wings spread quickly.  
Renton jumped out right after her.  
"I've forgotten how it feels to fly, feels good" Renton said.  
"Yeah, I agree" Eureka said as the levitated there.  
"Hey, want to go to the back of the ship and race to the front?" Renton asked.  
"Sounds fun, sure" Eureka said.  
Soon enough the two of them were at the back and they landed on the top of the ship.  
"That is a lot harder then it looks, its good that the Gekko is going slowly though, makes it easier to land on" Renton said.  
"True, now, you want to start that race?" Eureka asked.  
"Yeah, let's go in three, two, one, go!" Renton yelled as the two of them took off and raced to the front of the ship.  
The two of them changed in leading positions, but Eureka was definitely better at flying, but Renton was faster, so that made up for a few things.  
Finally, Eureka made it to the front of the Gekko first, and Renton finished, just a little bit behind her.  
"That was fun" Eureka said happily.  
"Yeah, it was…" Renton said.  
"Renton?" Eureka said.  
"Eureka, do you think I look better without wings?" Renton asked.  
"Renton, ignore what Jane said, she is just a naïve person, she has no idea what she just said, you look great, and it wouldn't change those wings on you for the world" Eureka said.  
"Thank you" Renton said as he flew closer and kissed Eureka as they levitated there.  
A few minutes later Renton and Eureka flew back into the Gekko and they went back to their room. They found Dominic and Anemone waiting for them there with the kids, they were playing a video game.  
"Renton, Eureka you're back" Anemone said as she got up and went and hugged them.  
"Where did you guys go?" Dominic asked.  
"We went for a flight, we both needed it" Renton said.  
"Well, I'm glad you're feeling better, but still I can't believe what Jane said about you though, she is so rude" Anemone added.  
"What happened to Jane, where is she right now?" Renton asked.  
"She got grilled by everyone on the ship, she isn't exactly the most welcome person right now, but right now I think she is in the hangar" Dominic said.  
"I need to go and talk to her, I'll be back" Renton said as he walked out.  
The three of them could only watch as he left, they could tell he had a lot on his mind, so while he walked down the hall, they followed, but stealthily. Eventually, Renton got to the hangar and saw Jane sitting in the Nirvash, trying to make it move.  
"C'mon you hunk of junk move!" she yelled aggressively.  
"Jane, get out of the Nirvash, I need to talk to you" Renton said.  
"Oh, ok, coming" she said excitedly.  
"Finally coming over to be with me instead of Eureka?" she asked.  
"No, I wanted to talk to you about what you said to me earlier" Renton said sternly.  
"I was only being honest…" Jane said in her defence.  
"I am aware of that, but have you ever thought that being completely honest isn't always the best thing to be in a certain instance?" Renton asked.  
"It's what I was raised to be!" Jane said aggressively.  
"What do you mean?" Renton asked.  
"When I was born I was raised in a small town, I was so young I can't remember what it was called, but I have faint memories from that place. One day I was snatched from that place and raised in a terrorist organization, I was a scout and if I lied in any way, if I withheld information or schemed in any way or place I would have been killed as they were so fond of showing us… I am not capable of telling a lie, I can only follow orders and tell the brutal honest truth, so I was only doing what I was basically programmed to do…" Jane said.  
Renton fell silent, he didn't know what to say, he never had expected that Jane would have had such a dark past.  
"Then let me ask you one more thing, what were you doing in the Nirvash?" Renton asked.  
"Trying to make it move so I could join you guys while you were flying…" Jane said.  
"Fine, just don't mess with the Nirvash, it'll only move for Eureka and myself, so don't bother, oh and one more thing" Renton said.  
"What is it?" Jane asked.  
Renton's wings flew out of his back and extended.  
"I am proud of who I am, do not diss me again" Renton said as he walked away. 


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28  
** Henry was pacing in his office, thinking about how to win this war, was soon interrupted by Carolina walking into his office.  
"What is it Carolina?" Henry asked as he went and sat down.  
"Sir, can I ask what you plan to do with these prisoners? I understand we need the military might, but should we really use these people?" Carolina asked.  
"I don't want to use anyone that matters in this war, so I thought prisoners would be the proper people to win this war" Henry said.  
"Then where do we strike and when" Carolina asked.  
"You'll see, now get to the hangar, enter your LFO and await launching orders" Henry said with a slight grin.  
About 20 minutes later the ship with all of Henry's forces were on, arrived in Bellforest. Then suddenly, Henry's voice went over the PA.  
"Our mission here is to seize control of Bellforest, now, attack!" Henry boomed.  
One after the other LFO's fell from the sky onto the unsuspecting people of Bellforest, who in turn were terrified.  
About an hour later, the small town was under their control.  
"Now to draw the Gekko State out" Henry said in his chair on the ship.  
Henry boarded a small ship and flew down to the surface. All of the people were gathered in a large circle in front of a makeshift stage. Henry landed and walked onto the stage.  
"I'm sure all of you are wondering, why I've gathered you all here today" Henry said in jest.  
No one said anything.  
"Well, you can thank Renton Thurston and those insects of Gekko State for this little gathering" Henry said as went on.  
 _This wasn't how I envisioned this, I thought we were only targeting Renton and Eureka, not dragging civilians into this, I can't let this go on_ Carolina thought to herself.  
"This is Carolina broadcasting on all channels, Gekko State, Henry has taken the population of Bellforest hostage and this is where we will wage our battle, but before that begins, I want to make one thing clear, myself, Carolina will ally with the Gekko State, and will hold off Henry's forces until you get here!" Carolina said as she started to fight with her former comrades.  
"Carolina?! What are you doing?!" Henry yelled.  
"What's right!" she said as she continued to fight, then suddenly dozens of LFO and the Nirvash came out of the sky.  
"That was fast" Carolina said.  
"Thanks for the call we luckily were flying over Bellforest, so we responded instantly" Renton and Eureka said in unison because the Nirvash was in it's Spec 3 form.  
"HA! At last the targets for my revenge reveal themselves, I will finish this here and now!" Henry yelled as he retrieved a weapon from his small ship.  
"Oh, no you don't!" Carolina yelled as she hopped out of her LFO and took on Henry personally.  
Carolina fought as hard as she could, but she was hopelessly outmatched.  
20 minutes later the remaining enemy LFO's had been eliminated, and they all turned their focus onto Henry.  
"Carolina, we're coming!" Renton and Eureka yelled.  
Suddenly, one more LFO came out of Henry's ship and shot directly at Carolina, but barely missed. Renton and Eureka took out the LFO quickly.  
"Carolina, are you ok?" Renton and Eureka asked.  
"Yes, I a-" Carolina was interrupted by being riddled by bullets from Henry's rifle from which he picked up off the ground.  
"Traitor" Henry said coldly.  
"NOOO!" Renton and Eureka yelled as they landed.  
When Renton and Eureka landed, they disengaged and Renton ran over to Henry, only to be completely be overwhelmed by his strength.  
"Oh, man, you are weak, this should be fun" Henry laughed as he countered every one of Renton's blows.  
Renton fought as hard as he could, but he could tell that he was obviously outmatched.  
"You know, I thought you would be stronger than this you really are just a kid aren't you?" Henry asked.  
"I may be a kid to you, but I stand beside people who fight for something you can never hope to achieve" Renton said.  
"And what would that be?" Henry asked.  
"Peace!" Renton exclaimed as he went in for another punch.  
Henry laughed as he prepared to counter when suddenly.  
"Renton wait!" Eureka yelled.  
"Eureka?! What are you doing, go back to behind Nirvash!" Renton yelled.  
"No, I have something I need to say!" Eureka yelled back.  
"Fine, I'll listen, since they will be your last words" Henry chuckled.  
"Henry…" Eureka began.  
"Yes?" Henry said slyly.  
"I'm sorry" Eureka said looking him straight in the eyes.  
"What?" Henry said in confusion.  
"I'm sorry for what I did to you and your family" Eureka said.  
"YOU THINK SORRY WILL MAKE UP FOR WHAT YOU DID?!" Henry yelled.  
"No, but I want you to know, I was a different person at that point in my life. I only knew how to follow orders, I was basically a machine, with no will of myself. Only later did I realize what I did was wrong, and everything I've done still haunts me today. So I want you to know that I'm sorry…" Eureka said as tears began to form in her eyes.  
"I…I'll…I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!" Henry yelled as he pulled out a gun and pointed it at Eureka."  
"NO!" Renton yelled as he picked up a large rock and hurled it at Henry's head before he could pull the trigger.  
The rock made contact with Henry's head. Renton went in and tackled Henry, only for a short time was Henry down, he got back up and fought Renton back, but Renton had gotten stronger, he was holding Henry back. Henry got out of being held back by Renton and picked up his gun and pointed it at Renton. Three shots rang out.  
Henry and Renton froze, both of them stood there, blood appeared on the ground. Suddenly, Henry fell to his knees, blood flowing out of three small holes in his body.  
"Wha-" Henry said before his body hit the ground.  
Renton looked up to see Carolina, May and Jane behind Henry, all three of them holding pistols who had each fired a single bullet.  
"That's for shooting me" Carolina said.  
"That's for misleading me" Jane said.  
"That's for trying to kill Renton" May said.  
"You guys?" Renton said confused.  
"Yeah, we're here, sorry, we got held up arresting the survivors from the LFO fight earlier" Jane said.  
"But we're here now, and just in time too, don't you think?" May said.  
"Yeah, thank you, but Carolina, I saw you get shot how are you still standing?" Renton asked.  
"I had this gel in my fanny pack that solidifies quickly, I used that to stop the bleeding, and after that it just took a little time for me to get back up" Carolina said obviously feeling fine.  
"Good" Renton said.  
"Renton?" Eureka said from behind the three other girls.  
"Eureka!" Renton said as he went and hugged her tightly.  
"I'm so glad your okay" Eureka said hugging him even tighter.  
"Sorry for worrying you" Renton said hugging her more in return.  
"You want to go home now?" Renton asked.  
"Yes" Eureka said as a tear fell from her eye.  
The two of them turned towards the Nirvash and began walking towards it. Suddenly a large bang rang through the air.  
"Huh?" Renton said confused as red seeped onto his shirt.  
"Renton?" Eureka said.  
"Finally…" a weak voice said.  
The group turned to see Henry to be the one that fired that shot, even after being shot three times in the chest, he was still alive.  
"YOU!" May yelled as she shot a bullet straight through Henry's forehead.  
"Renton!" Eureka yelled.  
"Don't worry, I'll be okay, so don't cry Eureka, besides, we're going home, right?" Renton said weakly.  
"Renton…" Eureka said.  
"Don't cry, we'll be home soo-" Renton said as his head fell back.  
"Renton? Renton? Renton?! RENTON?!" Eureka yelled.  
"NOT AGAIN, SOMEONE, ANYONE HELP, NIRVASH!" Eureka yelled in grief.  
Suddenly Nirvash's eyes lit up, and the Seven Swell phenomenon occurred. The rings began to fall, but stopped before they hit the ground.  
"Put Renton into the rings" a voice said.  
As desperate as Eureka was, she co-operated with the voice and put Renton's body into the rings.  
Suddenly a great light shone from the rings. Renton began to shake violently as the light's intensity increased until Eureka couldn't see inside the ring anymore.  
"Renton!" Eureka yelled.  
Suddenly, the light from the ring began to fade, and all anyone could see was a single large white ring. Then a small red light began to strobe weakly, but it slowly increased in strength.  
"Eureka, put your hand on the ring, connect with Renton" the voice said.  
Eureka did as she was told and put her had onto the ring and suddenly her wings began to glow.  
"Renton, please, come back to me, I need you!" Eureka yelled as her gem sent out a furious blue light. Eureka's hand began to sink into the ring, she slightly panicked, but then she felt something warm, that reassured her.  
Suddenly, the ring began to open. Renton was standing there, with Eureka's hand in his own.  
"Eureka…" Renton said.  
"Renton!" Eureka said as she jumped into his arms.  
"Thank you" Renton said.  
"Don't thank me, it was the voice who told me what to do to save you" Eureka said.  
"Voice?" Renton said confused.  
"Yes" the voice said.  
"Thank you and if you don't mind me asking, who are you?" Renton asked politely.  
"I wouldn't expect you, the last time you saw me was when you were born" the voice said.  
Renton's eyes grew wider by the second.  
"Mom?" Renton said under his breath.  
"That's right" Renton's mother said.  
A large beam of light shone down onto the ground and out of it stepped a tall brown haired woman, with hair that extends to her shoulders, in a navy blue dress.  
Renton began crying immediately as he ran and met his Mom with a huge hug.  
"I never thought I'd get to meet you…" Renton said.  
"I never thought I would either, until now, the scub corals allowed me to travel to this universe to help you, but only when your need was greatest" Mrs. Thurston explained.  
"Thank you, Mom…" Renton said.  
"Now, all seriousness aside, isn't there someone you want to introduce me to?" Renton's Mom asked.  
"Oh, right" Renton said as he wiped his tears from his eyes and backed away and took Eureka's hand.  
"Mom, this is Eureka, she and I have been through a lot, when we first met, I fell in love with her instantly, she is the only one I love, and the one I want to spend the rest of my life with" Renton said.  
"Ma'am, when I first met Renton, I didn't know what love was or did I really understand human emotions, but with Renton at my side, he helped me learn, he showed me what life could be and how loving the world can be. Even when I didn't accept myself, Renton did, and now he and I are even more alike, Eureka said as he put her hand on Renton's wings. Without Renton, I don't know where I would be right now. He is the only one for me, after these past few years, I have learned that." Eureka said proudly.  
"Renton, you are very lucky to have a woman such as Eureka by your side, and Eureka, please take care of Renton for me, he can be a little troublesome from time to time-" Renton's Mom was interrupted.  
"Mom!" Renton said suddenly.  
"I'm kidding Renton, but anyway, Eureka, please take care of him for me" Renton's Mom asked.  
"I will" Eureka replied.  
"Thank you. Well, it seems it's time for me to go now" Renton's Mom said.  
"Mom…" Renton said.  
"Oh, don't worry Renton, I'm not truly gone, I'm just not here right now, I'll always be with you, and remember, I'll return when you need me most" Renton's Mom said as the beam of light began to descend.  
"Mom!" Renton said.  
"Yes?" Renton's Mom asked.  
"Tell Dad and Sis, that I'm doing well, and they don't need to worry" Renton said.  
"You have become quite the man Renton, don't worry, I'll let them know" Renton's Mom said as the light surrounded her.  
"One more thing Renton" his Mother said.  
"What is it?" Renton said as he looked up at her.  
"I want you to remember that I will always love you" Renton's Mom said before she vanished with the beam of light.  
Renton looked up to the sky.  
"I love you too Mom" Renton said.  
Then the light that surrounded them disappeared.  
"Renton, Eureka!" A voice yelled from behind them.  
They turned around to find everyone running to them and the Nirvash standing beside the two of them.  
"You guys…" Renton said.  
"Renton, let's go back" Eureka said.  
"Yeah, let's go back together" Renton said as he took her hand.  
The two of them and Nirvash met with the rest of the Gekko crew as well as the kids, Dominic, Anemone, Carolina, Jane and May.  
"Are you two alright?" Holland asked.  
"Yeah, we're fine" Eureka replied.  
"What was that light? You two were in there for a long time" Talho asked.  
"This one will take a while to explain, so let's go inside and we'll explain it to you guys" Renton said as they all began walking to the Gekko.  
About an hour later, Renton and Eureka were amazed at what they had just heard.  
"So, you died again, and were brought back to life… again" Matthieu said.  
"Yes, and I am aware it sounds crazy" Renton said.  
"I'm still amazed at the fact that you met your mother, what did she look like?" Holland said.  
"To be brief, she was beautiful, she looks a lot like Sis too" Renton said.  
"Well, I guess this is something that only the two saviours of the world can comprehend, all of us mortals will just have to deal with that" Hap said.  
Everyone began laughing a bit.  
"Well, is the war finally over?" Eureka asked.  
"Yeah, I think it is, anyone that is left from the resistance has been rooted out" Holland said.  
"So, now what?" Renton asked.  
"That is a good question" Holland said standing up.  
"The answer to that is up to you and your family" Holland said as he put his hand on Renton's head.  
"Listen up, now that this war is over, I think now we can disband the Gekko, but anyone that wants to stay is welcome to, from here on, the future is up to you, whatever you decided, we will accept, so you are all now free to do whatever you want, this is my last statement as the leader of the Gekko State" Holland said.  
The room fell silent.  
"Well, maybe, we all don't have to say goodbye" Renton said.  
Everyone looked to Renton and Eureka.  
"Maybe, if anyone wants to we can figure something out and we can all stay in Bellforest, maybe not all in the same house, but in the same general area, that way we don't have to all go our separate ways" Renton suggested.  
"Yeah, I'm with Renton on that" Dominic said as he stood up with Anemone.  
"Then it's settled, anyone that stays with us, will move into Bellforest, any objections?" Holland asked.  
"Nope" everyone said in unison.  
"Alright then, let's do this!" Matthieu said standing up 


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

One year later  
Renton and Eureka were asleep in their bed, only to be awoken suddenly.  
"Morning Mama, Papa!" Linck yelled as he woke the two of them up suddenly.  
"Linck, what did we say about you waking us up so suddenly, now that Eureka is pregnant, we have to be more careful of what happens around her," Renton said to his youngest son.  
"Sorry, Papa, I keep forgetting…" Linck responded.  
"It's alright" Renton said smiling as he saw Eureka slowly rise.  
"Good morning, Renton, Linck," Eureka said  
"Morning, Mama!" Linck said as he leaned forward and hugged, his mom.  
"How did you sleep?" Renton asked.  
"I slept fine, I felt a few kicks overnight though," Eureka said while smiling and rubbing her stomach.  
"I guess they are coming along well," Renton said as he put his hand on hers.  
"They?" Linck asked.  
"Yes, well, the thing is we don't know if it is a boy or a girl yet, but we are going to see Mischa today to get the full scan," Eureka said to Linck.  
"Well, whatever the results may be, I'll be glad to have this child with you," Renton said as he put his hand on Eureka's shoulder.  
"Yeah, and I'll no longer be the youngest anymore," Linck said happily.  
"You bet Linck, now, go on downstairs and see what your siblings are up to, we will be downstairs soon enough, and then we will go see Mischa in her office later, ok?" Renton asked Linck.  
"Ok, Papa, see you later" Linck said as he ran out of Renton and Eureka's room.  
"He is always just a bundle of energy isn't he?" Renton said as he laid back down.  
"Yes, but what is really on my mind is what is going to happen when our baby is born, its going to be two against one for the both of us," Eureka laughed as she turned towards Renton after she laid back down beside him.  
"I wouldn't worry too much though, we have the kids to help us and Maurice will make a great older brother," Renton said proudly.  
"That's true, he has grown a lot, and so have Maeter and Linck, they have made us very proud, and I wouldn't trade them for the world," Eureka replied.  
"Me either, now, time to get ready, it's already 8 and Mischa expects us at 9:30," Renton said as he got up out of bed and started to get changed.  
An hour and a half later at Mischa's office.  
"Well, there are no irregularities that I can see now, so all I have for you is good news, you will have perfectly healthy twins," Mischa said while reading her clipboard.  
"Wait, twins?" Renton asked surprised.  
"Yes, the scans indicate that Eureka is carrying two babies, one of them is a perfectly normal human, however the other holds a large quantity of coralian characteristics," Mischa said in a curious tone.  
"Oh my gosh…" Eureka said softly.  
"It's okay Eureka, we'll be fine, I guess we will be a little more outnumbered now, won't we" Renton said laughing.  
"I know, but I didn't think we would be having two children…" Eureka said feeling overwhelmed.  
"Hey, remember, no matter what happens, I'm with you no matter what," Renton said kissing her on the forehead.  
This reassured Eureka and she calmed down significantly.  
"Don't worry Eureka, I've seen it personally that with Renton, you will be fine, now, run along and go tell your kids the news, they will be very happy," Mischa said waving them towards the door.  
"Thanks Mischa, we will be back in a few weeks for another check-up," Renton said as he was leaving.  
During the drive home  
"Twins, wow, we really will be outnumbered," Renton said while driving.  
"It'll be tough, but we'll get through it, we always have an always will," Eureka said, putting her hand on Renton's.  
Soon enough, Renton and Eureka were back at home and were being barraged with questions from the three kids, and the answers given back were truthful and promising to the future.  
It had been a rough time for the new Thurston family, but in the end they were able to pull through and survive, and in the aftermath, they will always be victorious.


End file.
